Looking for the Light revised
by Gentle Spirit
Summary: Johny's past has caught up with him; to put a very bad man away for good. Drama, angst, and a gun can decide Johnny's fate.
1. Looking for the Light

**LOOKING FOR THE LIGHT**

**By Gentle Spirit**

**It's Friday morning in mid July and the weather forecasters calling for another scorching day in LA County. **

**The A-shift crew of Fire Station 51 was coming in for a two-day shift, hoping that the eight-day drought wouldn't trigger brush fires while they were on duty. **

**The A-shift Captain Stanley along with C-shift Captain Williams was going over the daily log and the potential hot spots for brush fires. Their concerns were the direction of the Santa Anna winds. If a brush fire does break out, it could mean thousands of homes lost. But upon hearing the latest forcast of possible rain tonight, it would be a blessing from the sky; literally.**

**Engineer Mike Stoker and firefighter Marco Lopez arrived first into the locker room to change into their uniforms.**

"**Morning, Mike. How were your days off?"**

"**Morning, Marco. It was fun. Laurie and I took the twins to a day camp. We did some fishing and hiking. Laurie didn't mind the fishing; however, it was gutting the fish she had a problem with. The boys gave her a hard time about it. So the next time we go, I have a hunch that Laurie may be staying behind."**

**Marco chuckled, "Yeah you're probably right. Oh by the way, Mama wanted me to thank you for the spaghetti casserole. She really appreciates the help that Laurie has given her. And I appreciate it, too, amigo."**

**On a previous shift, Marco received a call from his sister, Lolita, concerning Mama. Apparently, she was carrying an overflowing basket of laundry down the stairs, when she slipped and fell. Fortunately, she landed on most of the clothes, injuring only her hip. After x-rays were taken, it only revealed she had a badly bruised hip. The pain was unbearable. Mike's wife helped Mama with all her cooking and cleaning until she can get back on her feet.**

"**No thanks needed, Marco, it was our pleasure. Your Mama treats all of us like her own family and that's kinda nice, especially with our parents living out of state. She's a nice substitute grandmother for our boys."**

**Marco gleamed at the comment, "Yeah, that's Mama for you, the bigger the family, bigger the meals. And you know how much she loves to cook."**

**Mike nodded, "How about a cup of coffee?"**

"**Only if you are buying." Marco quipped.**

**Mike patted Marco on the back, "Come on hose jockey."**

**They both exited the locker room and headed toward the kitchen for a cup of coffee.**

**Mike and Marco were sitting at the table sipping their coffee as firefighter Chet Kelley followed by paramedic/firefighter Roy Desoto entered the room.**

"**I take it Gage is milking it this morning?" Roy asked with an astute grin.**

**As Mike stood up to get a refill, "Yeah, he hasn't shown up yet."**

"**Great I'm off the hook for latrine duty." Chet threw in.**

**They exchanged their laughs and hellos' as Roy and Chet proceeded to the locker room to change into their uniforms.**

**Back in the locker room . . .**

"**Hey Roy, how were your days off?"**

"**Great if you considered the honey-do-list fun. I actually look forward to work just to take a break from the chores."**

"**That bad, huh?" Chet pondered.**

"**That's just the half of it, Chet. Johnny was supposed to come over to help me hang gutters on my house, help Joanne prune the rose bush and promised Chris and Jennifer to the park afterward."**

"**Well, what happened?" he said patiently waiting.**

"**I'll tell you what didn't happen. Johnny. That's what didn't happen. You would think the guy would have the decency to call and let me know so I can make other arrangements. And now the gutters are half hung, and thanks to my so-called best friend, they're forecasting rain tonight." Roy slammed his locker door with frustration.**

**Chet jumped, "Hey, easy Roy. I'm not Gage."**

**"Sorry, Chet. It's that the last month it rained almost the whole time and the projects had been put off and accumulating. Johnny promised the next dry spell we'd get and he'd help me get caught up. This was the first chance we got and Johnny cleared his calendar to help. Joanne even cancelled her trip with the kids to see her mother, so she can lend a helping hand if we needed it. That's when Johnny promised the kids to the park."**

**Roy took this moment to sit down on the bench to calm down. **

**"Gage is like a brother you know. Why would he make promises he can't keep. The gutters could have waited, but my kids, man. How do you explain to an eight and six-year-old that 'Uncle Johnny' wasn't going to take them to the park? They were so upset."**

**Feeling bad for the guy, Chet walked over to Roy and sat beside him on the bench. "Sorry to hear all that Roy. You should have called me. I would have come over and helped. I bet Marco would have taken the kids to the park."**

**Roy looked over to Chet realizing there is another side to this man. Well he knew he can count on Chet for some comic relief. **

**"I appreciate the offer, Chet. At that point I really wasn't in any mood for company. I mean, making excuses to my kids why 'Uncle Johnny' didn't show up, was difficult enough. You know how much the kids' love Johnny and I really hated to lie to them, Chet. They postponed their visit to grandmas' so they can have fun with their 'Uncle Johnny."**

**Feeling betrayed and let down, his anger once again resurfaced. He stood up and paced the floor. "**

**It really infuriates me how he stood us up without any explanation."**

**Chet is beginning to hate Johnny.**

"**Breaking a promise to kids is uncalled for. They don't understand grown up schedules. They only understand the fun that they are going to have. When that fun is taken away, you'll only end up with little broken hearts. That is what fueled my 'Irishman' temper."**

**Chet seriously speaking, "How's Joanne taking all of this?"**

**Roy leaned back against the sink facing Chet with arms crossed.**

"**Okay I guess. I started pruning the rose bush in the back yard, when Joanne snatched the trimmer out of my hands. Then she lectured me about how important it is to be honest to the kids. She said making excuses is just like lying. When the truth does come out, it will take that much longer to gain back the trust again."**

**Chet stood up and walked toward Roy, "Boy, she sure sounded upset."**

**Roy uncrossed his arm and walked past Chet towards the row of lockers. **

**"No. She showed her true colors when she took her anger out on her roses. She spent the rest of the afternoon pruning and talking to herself about friends we know, that can actually keep a commitment. Which by the way, Johnny was ****not**** included in this circle. Joanne can't wait to get a hold of him, so she can do the unimaginable. And that's when it happened."**

**Chet walked over to Roy, anxious to get some dirt on his favorite pigeon, "What happened?"**

**Smirking, "Well, that's when she accidentally snipped the rose blossoms from its stem. She slammed the clippers down and charged into the house cursing Johnny's name."**

"**Ouch. I hate to be the victim of Joanne's thorn right now."**

"**Yeah, I'm glad Johnny's in the dog house with my wife for a change. He always makes fun of me whenever I am. At least now he'll be the dog house facing Joanne's wrath."**

**Chet wanted to do something to make things right between Roy and Joanne. But he didn't know what. Maybe giving Johnny a hard time when he comes in this shift would lift Roy's spirit. Johnny shouldn't leave a friend in a lurch like that. **

**"How's things been this morning with Joanne?"**

**Roy sat back down on the bench realizing, he didn't tie his work boots.**

"**Okay I guess. Things calmed down last night after dinner and we decided to take the kids out for ice cream. When we arrived, the kids were squealing about 'Uncle Johnny' and how this is where he takes them for ice cream after playing in the park. I was definitely hoping that he hadn't chosen that night to hang out there. I would have taken him out."**

**Now Chet wished he was there to help Roy out. If he saw Johnny there on a date, he would have taken a swing at him, too.**

**A concerned Chet asked, "Was Joanne cool with it? I mean she didn't make you turn around and go back home or anything?"**

**Roy stood up and rubbed his eyes and sighed.**

"**No, she kept her cool during our stay while the kids chatted about, 'Uncle Johnny this and 'Uncle Johnny's that. When we returned home, she announced she was taking the kids to her mother's for a week. And she expects the gutters and the roof tiles finished, as well as painting the shutters on the house." Roy felt utterly defeated.**

**Chet turned away from Roy; contemplating numerous times when Johnny was always there to lend a helping hand; whatever the circumstances may be.**

**'Was Johnny upset with Roy about something? Nah, he wouldn't take it out on Joanne and the kids. He cares too much about them to hurt them this way. ****Then again, for two weeks now, Johnny hasn't been his jovial self. I noticed the others avoiding him so they wouldn't get their heads bit off.' **

**He turned around, **"**You know Roy, Johnny has been a bit distracted lately. Perhaps, maybe it has something to do with that. It could be why he backed out of helping you."**

**Roy felt frustrated, "I don't know. Everybody here at the station been walking on eggshells around Johnny. I don't know what has got him so bugged. He usually confides in me with his problems. But he gets mad whenever the subject gets brought up. These mood swings he gets in lately anymore have me more concerned. But I did call him that afternoon thinking perhaps by chance, he did forget our plans." **

**His voice hitched slightly higher, "And guess what?"**

**Chet shrugged his shoulder and nodded.**

"**He answered the phone and his excuse was that he forgot. Can you believe that? He forgot. And he said that he would explain the whole thing when he gets here this morning. But of course that cheese weasel isn't even here yet."**

**Chet had a good laugh with that one. "Why are you bent out of shape anyway? He'll be here soon enough and you'll get your answer."**

**Roy, back into rant mode, "Well I already got my answer over the phone. In the background, I could hear people talking and saying something about the barbeque is ready. And here I am at home, in the dog house with my wife, because Joanne was hoping these projects could be done before the next storm came in. And he did personally promise my kids a few hours in the park. He could at least have the decency to call my kids to explain. But no. He's having such a good old time at his place, and that he simply forgot to call and cancel."**

**Chet's Irish temper started to boil again. For some odd reason, this situation reminded him of his theory, as of why Johnny gets dumped with every woman he dated. If he treats Roy this way, especially with the kids, he can't blame the women Johnny dates for dumping him.**

"**Well Roy that's one thing I've been saying to you about Johnny all these years. That he doesn't commit. Otherwise, he would have been married with a bunch of little 'Gages' running around."**

**Roy still in self pity mode is still lashing out about his partner of five years. His so-called best friend that hasn't been there for him lately.**

"**Yeah, I kind of feel sorry for the women Johnny dates. After one date, they knew he wouldn't commit to a long term relationship. They rather dump him than having their hearts broken."**

**Chet agreed, "That's why I and Marco take Johnny's leftovers. So a real man can show them how a lady should be treated."**

"**Well, fine for you and Marco. I have no sympathy for him, not now anyway."**

**Chet understood. "Hey, It's getting late, I wonder where's Gage, is?"**

**Roy not quite calmed down yet, "Well if Gage is committed to his job, he would have been here already."**

**Chet grinned, "Yeah. Don't you worry? The 'phantom' will show no mercy to his favorite 'pigeon' on this shift."**

**Roy smiled, "I can't wait."**

**Chet put his arm over Roy's shoulder, "How about if I treat you to a cup of coffee before roll call?"**

**Roy's feeling a little bit better now, " Coffee sounds really good right now. Oh, uh, by the way Chet, thanks. For listening that is. I needed to get this off my chest."**

**As Chet escorted Roy to the day room, "Come on Roy, no thanks necessary."**

**What Chet and Roy didn't know that Johnny was standing behind the door that separated the bunk room and the locker room.**

**Johnny's arrival...**

**Johnny just arrived long enough to retrieve documents from his locker. He placed his palm on the locker room door, preparing to push it open, is when he heard Roy in his mid tirades to Chet. **

**Johnny remained frozen as the conversation went on behind the door. When Chet and Roy left the room, Johnny was consumed with not only the guilt, but all of his internal emotions were running wild in his gut. **

**Hoping soon enough that Roy would understand why he couldn't explain his current situation over the phone. His current situation needed to be told in person. Not only to Roy, but also to his Captain and shift-mates.**

**When Johnny heard Kelly and Roy leave through another door, he'd entered the locker room dejectedly over to his locker. **

**Johnny realized that he worked with these men for five years now. We're more than just brothers in the department, but we're also friends off duty. It's only fair to speak to the guys in person. And what they're going to hear can end the bond of friendship and trust. He'll talk to the guys as soon as he gets the necessary papers out of his locker.**

**Johnny sat down on the bench and reached over to open his wooden locker door. **

**There hung, on the inside of the locker door, was a large poster. He raised his left hand up to touched this poster, 'Smokey the Bear'. **

**It was a gift from a close friend who visited his family's ranch when he was younger. **

**Johnny sat on the bench as he thought back when he was thirteen on the reservation back home. **

_**'I took a journey called the Vision Quest. During this journey, I will soon discover who or what my spiritual guide will be. On my third night alone, I sat by the camp fire. That is when you appeared to me through the flames and smoke. The Great Black bear; you spoke to me in my dreams and guided me where I needed guidance. And now I'm asking for your help once again. For my journey ends here. What path do you have laid before me that would end my career here?'**_

**Behind this poster is where the answer that everyone is seeking. Is Johnny ready to reveal the truth?**

**Back in the kitchen...**

**Roy was first to enter the kitchen, "Hey guys you've seen Johnny, yet?"**

**Mike stood up to put his coffee mug into the sink "Yeah. He breezed through about five minutes ago."**

**Marco stood up to do the same as Mike did, "You better be careful. He has that look again. Does anybody know what's with Johnny? He wouldn't even say hello to us."**

**Chet recalling Roy's earlier comments, "Yeah, he got himself a bunch of new friends and we've been demoted to the 'D' list."**

**Captain Stanley was kept in the dark about Johnny. With everyone's in an agreement earlier, they would keep Johnny's confrontation with the guys from their Captain. In fear that he would be reprimanded with a possible suspension, then they would never get to the bottom of Johnny's problem. **

**Roy was thinking maybe in light of everything that had happened. It would be a good idea to let the Cap know what's been going on. At the moment, now isn't a good time. He'll talk to Johnny later. If things would not improve, He'll have the Captain intervene.**

**Captain Stanley entered the kitchen at the tale end of the conversation and took a seat. **

**"Chet, Marco, what are you guys talking about?"**

**Roy interrupted, not wanting Johnny getting into trouble with his commanding officer.**

"**Just that Johnny hasn't been himself lately. He's been a bit distracted and wants to handle things on his own."**

**Captain Stanley sitting up straighter in his seat at the table, "Do you want me to talk to him?"**

**Roy trying to keep things under control, "No Cap. I'll see if I can get him to talk to me first."**

**The Captain, not totally convinced, "Okay then. See to it that it does get resolved ASAP. Let's go. Roll call. Stoker, go find Gage and tell him the latrine is his."**

**Chet was ecstatic. When he heard Gage received that assignment, he smirked with a quick fist jerked in the air, "Yes!"** **As he walked out to line formation in the bay area.**

**Meanwhile, back in the locker room****...**

**Mike walked into the locker room, "Hey Gage, roll call." **

**He saw Johnny sitting on the bench staring into the poster.**

"**Hey Gage, didn't you hear me? Cap says roll call. Now. Cap says the latrine duty is yours.**

**Mike not wanting to see Gage in any more trouble noticed Johnny was not in uniform.**

"**Why are you still in your civvies?"**

**Gage trying to keep his emotions in check. But "Smokey" continued to come to life before his eyes. The past that Johnny had left behind reeled him into a fast track surreal life into his mind. Then the face of Gary appeared before him. Johnny without thinking swung out and struck his subject.**

**Mike placed his hands on Johnny's shoulder to get his attention.**

"**Hey Johnny, are you awake in there?"**

**Suddenly, Mike found himself on the floor, rubbing his left jaw.**

"**What the heck did you do that for?"**

**Johnny saw the face of Gary slowly dissolve and was replaced with the face of Mike.**

**Johnny reached for Mike's hand to help him up.**

"**Oh man, Mike, I'm so sorry."**

**Mike pushed Johnny's proffered hand away.**

"**Don't touch me." **

**As Mike wiped the trickle of blood from his cut lip in anger, "I don't know what your problem is, but you better get it over with."**

**Johnny stood back as he ran his hands through his hair,**

"**Mike, I can explain it, but I can't right now."**

**In the bay area...**

**While waiting in line for the Captain; Chet, Marco and Roy heard the commotion coming from the locker room. Simutaniously, they had heard slamming and shouting coming from the day room. Dazed and confused, they had chosen the lesser of the two evil, and chose the locker room. **

**The ruckess continued in the kitchen, as the rest of the crew went investigating. Roy entered the locker room, first followed by his crew mates. They were shocked at what they had saw.**

**In the locker room...**

**When the men found Mike sitting on the floor wiping the blood from his mouth, all at once they spoke.**

**Roy couldn't believe what he saw, "What the hell happened?"**

**Marco at Mike's side helping him up, "Amigo, you're okay?"**

**After two weeks of putting up with Johnny's attitude, Chet was upset that Johnny is resorting to violence. He pushed Johnny back into the row of lockers. **

**As Chet continued, **"**Come on Gage. You want to fight? ****Come on, bring it on!" **

**Johnny was startled when Chet shoved him. He didn't realize things were this bad. He knew now is the time to tell them. But he wanted Cap here, too. Before he can voice any words from his mouth, Captain Stanley shouted out for him.**

"**Gage, my office now!"**

**Johnny stood for a moment looking into the faces of his co-workers. Perhaps this is how 'Smokey' intended his path to be. Without saying a word, Johnny left the locker room to see his commanding officer.**

**Earlier in the kitch**_**en...**_

**As the men dispersed into the engine bay for roll call and Mike in search of Gage, the Cap grabbed his clipboard that contains the daily duty roster off the kitchen table. **

**As Cap was skimming through the roster, he heard shouting across the bay coming from the locker room. Cap turned to investigate what the shouting is about. Is when, at that moment, Chief McConnickey entered through the back kitchen door. Slamming the door hard enough, causing the glass to rattle in its pane. **

**Captain Stanley, startled out of his skin, sent his clipboard flying backward into the day room.**

"**Chief!? What can I do for you?"**

**Chief's face told it all. Flushed with anger, spoke quietly through gritted teeth.**

"**Is there a one Firefighter/Paramedic John R. Gage in the station?"**

**Cap nervously cleared his throat, "Sure Chief, he's here. Is there a problem?"**

**Chief McConnicky walked up to the Captain, almost nose to nose, spoke through gritted teeth.**

"**Get him. NOW!"**

**Captain Stanley stuttered nervously, "Uh, ahum, yes sir."**

**He reached down and picked up the clipboard. ****He did an about face out into the engine bay, noticing the rest of the crew is no where to be found. **

**Knowing the chief is behind him, he stood in his ususal spot in the bay area.**

**With the andrenaline rush coursing through his body; "Gage, my office. NOW!"**

**The Chief brushed passed the captain and told him 'the station is standing down until further notice', and proceeded to Captain Stanley's office to wait for Johnny's arrival. **

**As the Chief try to keep his temper in check, he'd pace the floor in the Cap's office, like a caged animal. Hoping to calm down before he spoke with Johnny.**

**The captain stood between the engine and the squad when he saw Johnny coming through in his civvies. That just added to the now fuming Captain temperment. **

**'With the Chief here and Johnny out of uniform, what more can go wrong today?'**

**Johnny was face to face with his Captain. **

**"Gage. Chiefs' here to speak with you. He's in my office. Is there any thing you need to tell me before I let you through?"**

**Gage knew there is so much he wanted to say, but not now. Not at this moment. He gave his captain a quick response.**

**"No." Then proceeded to brush past the captain toward the office.**

**Captain Stanley gave Johnny little room to pass. Their eyes met briefly, telling him, **_**'You're mine'**_**.**

**Johnny entered the office as the Chief slammed the door behind him.**

**Captain Stanley went to seek out the rest of his crew. He found them in the locker room with Marco applying a cold wash cloth to Mike's face.**

**In the locker room...**

**Captain Stanley was shocked what he saw. "What in the world happened in here?"**

**Mike spoke through swollen lips. **

**"Johnny went off on me when I told him roll call."**

"**What?!" shocked from what he just heard.**

**Chet, trying to keep his Irish temper in tact. **

**"Cap, I don't know what's up with Gage. For the last couple of weeks he's been all bent out of shape. All of us tried talking to Johnny, but he clams up. He tells us it's none of our business. Roy tried talking to him yesterday, but he copped an attitude with Roy. And today he's not even dressed in uniform."**

**Chet pointed to Mike, ****"And now he's resorting to violence!"**

**Marco handed Mike another cool wash cloth.**

**And at that moment Mike spoke. **

**"Yeah Cap. But I'll tell you one thing, either you suspend Gage or I'm walking. It's too risky in our business to be working with someone with a short fuse."**

**Roy was semi-relieved that someone else told the Cap instead of him.**

**Roy spoke up, **"**I agree with others. This has been ongoing for a couple of weeks now. Johnny needs to talk to someone about his problems. He refused our help and now the violence. He does need help. I've tried. The more I talk to him the more distant he becomes. He won't talk. And now, after what he did to Mike, I absolutely refuse to work with him."**

**The rest of the guys agree with Roy. And Captain Stanley knows this will go on Johnny's permanent record if this becomes official. And if Gage wants to be promoted to Captain later in his years, will prove to be most difficult. **

**If he still does have a career with the fire department when Chief McConnickey gets done with him. He will keep the men's suggestion under advisement.**

**Captain Stanley couldn't believe all this was going on under his command. '**_**Perhaps Chief McConnikey got wind of this situation and that would explain his visit with Gage.' Cap came out of of his thoughts quickly and spoke.**_

"**Well guys, I don't have to wait to get that help after all. Chief McConnicky is here now. And he was not too pleasant about wanting to talk to Gage. And told me the station is standing down until further notice."**

**They all spoke at once.**

"**What? Why? What happened?"**

**Mike stood up and walked over to the captain.**

**"Does Johnny have anything to do with us being stood down?"**

**Captain Stanley was in the dark as much as the crew was.**

**Then Mike Dwyer from B-shift entered the locker room.**

"**Hey guys what's up?"**

**Captain Stanley was surprised to see Dwyer here in uniform. **

**"What are you doing here?"**

"**Cap. Chief McConnickey asked me to cover Gage's shift. Didn't he tell you?"**

**Caps' anger began to surface and didn't have the time nor the patience for the twenty-one questions game. **

**"Enlighten me Dwyer."**

**Roy wanting to get to the bottom of the truth asked, ****"Why would the Chief ask you to cover for Johnny?"**

"**Because I was over Johnny's yesterday and so was the Chief. That's when Chief McConnickey asked me to cover Johnny's shift. So, I said okay."**

**Mike paced the floor, still angry with Johnny, knowing that his confrontation with him could have been avoided, if only Johnny stayed home.**

**Mike turned abruptly to Dwyer, "Then why is Johnny here now?"**

"**What? Johnny's here now?" **

**Dwyer, somewhat confused, reached up to Mike. **

**"What happened to your face?"**

**Without a word Mike slapped his hand away.**

**Cap blew a frustrated sigh ****"Yeah, Gage's here. He's in my office talking to Chief McConnickey now."**

**It was Dwyer's turn to pace as he swore under his breath. **

_**'I can't believe you can be so stupid Johnny. Don't you know what could have happened if you were caught? You'll be dead man. No wonder everybody here is under pressure right now. I wonder if Johnny gave them the news yet. If he didn't, I better fill them in on the story now.'**_

**Chet and Marco looked at each other with shrugged shoulders as they watched Dwyer cursed and paced the floor.**

**Mike and Roy just stood there patiently waiting for an explanation.**

**Chet was getting nervous about Johnny meeting with the Chief. And watching Dwyer's pacing, didn't help his disposition.**

**Frustrated Chet asked, **"**What's going on, Dwyer?"**

**Dwyer continued back and forth without answering Chet, as he ran his hands through his hair. Captain Stanley stopped Dwyer in his tracks.**

"**I'm Gage's commanding officer and I don't like to be kept in the dark. You are going to tell me everything you know about the situation, here and now."**

"**Okay, Okay Cap. How about we go into the kitchen for some coffee. I sure can use one. I'll fill you in on what I know in there."**

**They all nodded in agreement and walked out of the locker room. As each men passed Captain Stanley's office, they could here Johnny's shouts through the Office closed door. About threatening to leave at that moment.**

**The men paused long enough to hear the Chief tell Johnny to 'sit his pompous butt down'.**

**With that said, the men continued into the kitchen. Except Roy and Dwyerlagged behind near the captain's office.**

**Cap's Office...**

"**Gage what in the world was you thinking of. Sneaking out in the middle of the night? You could have been killed."**

**Gage was beyond his wits. Not knowing the outcome of this latest developement.**

"**And so could you. I couldn't put you and the others in danger. The longer I stayed at the ranch the more I put you at risk. I had to leave."**

"**You know damn well that Agents Louis and Clark had their people staking out your home."**

"**Yeah, that stretches to the foothill of the mountain. How many men do you think it would take to cover the whole damn mountain?"**

"**Don't give me smart aleck answers. You andI know why you left. You wanted to see for yourself if she really is alive."**

**Johnny didn't want to wait any longer. It would only pull him further away to discovering the truth. **

**He only stopped at the station long enough to explain to the men of his situation and say his goodbyes. **

**The reason Dwyer was at his house is because they went to the same high school together and became close friends****.**

**Dwyer was Johnny's best man at his wedding. **

**A year later, his daughter Shania was born and Dwyer was her Godfather. **

**When Shaniaturned two years old, the announcement of a second baby will soon to be born.**

**That's when tragedy struck home. **

**It was Dwyer who sat through the ICU unit at Johnny's side while he was in a three-month coma. **

**It was Dwyer who was at Johnny's side as he learned how to walk and talk again. **

**And it was Dwyerwho drove Johnny to the sacred grounds to say goodbye to his daughter, wife and his unborn son.**

**When it came down to the trial, the witnesses mysteriously died and/or disappeared.**

**Johnny had to leave his parents, siblings, relatives, friends andhis best friend Dwyer behind, while seeking a new outlet in his life. **

**Dwyer knew what happens on the reservation stays on the reservation. If they were ever to meet up again, it would only be a friendly acquaintance. **

**As long as Gary is free, He'll be putting everybody's life on the line. That's when Firewalker died and John Gage was born.**

**Back into reality in the cap's office...**

**Johnny stood and paced the office listening to the Chief with deaf ears. **

**His thoughts went back to Dwyer when he filled in at station 110's. That's when Johnny met up with Dwyer for the first time. **

**Dwyer knew immediately who Johnny was and respected Firewalker's wishes. Andboth became a friendly acquaintances around everyone. **

**But during the private conversation, they talked about home. **

**So, it stands for reason why Dwyer was invited to Johnny's home last night to meet with the agents and had to get Chief McConnickey involved, too.**

**It turned out that McConnickey was on the reservation when he was Captain at the time. He traveled to Minnesota on a Fire Deprartmentprogram to extend his career in the Fire Department. He volunteered to train and teach young volunteer firemen in the isolated area of Montana. **

**He stayed on the Firewalker's ranch during his stay and watched Randy Firewalker in his mid teens breaking in horses for the family business.**

**Randy expressed interests in the fire department to McConnickey. He told Randy if the horse business doesn't work out, just to look him up.**

**Until years later, due to the circumstances, McConnickey spoke to Randy's parent's. He'd promised to take care of Randy and take him under his wings.**

**Johnny lived with McConnickey'sAunt in California. He would help her around the house in exchange for room andboard, so he can attend the Fire Academy while his father paid for his tuition. Johnny took on odd jobs at the local stores for pocket money; janitorial mostly.**

**Shortly after that Captain McConnickey was promoted to chief. He was assigned to a small division of L.A. County, which included station 51. When he learned that Gage was assigned to this station, he spoke to his superior, Chief Hous. **

******Chief McConickey had so much respect for Johnny's heritage, that he told his Chief just as much. ****This had lead to the leniency of Johnny's haircut after graduation from the academy. But Johnny had too much respect for McConnickey that he decided to leave it short for at least the first year of his first assignment.**

**When Gage joined station 51, is when he learned about the estranged relationship between his Captain Stanley and now Chief McConnickey. **

**Hank Stanley was under Captain McConnickey command at their station house. Stanley resented the fact the he was always assigned latrine duty and was contemplating how to get even with his Cap.**

**Among other duties that Stanley must endure, burning trash in the back of the station was his duty, also.**

**Unbeknown to Stanley, a box containing captain McConnickey new helmet, was tossed with the other trash to be burned. **

**He heaved this box containing the new helmet, into the trash fire, is when he'd realized something was wrong. **

**There was a plastic object burning inside of it. He immediately retrieved this object out of the flame at the moment McConnickeychosen this time to check on Stanly's progress. That's when the burnt helmet rolled on the ground towards McConnickey's feet.**

**Stanley knew this is not how he wanted to get even, but carma bit him on the butt.**

**Johnny thought to himself, 'No wonder Cap is so jumpy around the Chief.' **

**Johnny knew that he needed to keep their relationship between Chief Hous and Chief McConnickey a secret from Captain ****Stanley.**

**That is just the leverage Johnny needed to keep things in a balance at Station 51.**

**Johnny coming out of his deep thoughts, continued to pace the office floor. Trying to find a way to escape from this whole nightmare. The Chief couldn't take it anymore and told him so.**

"**Johnny, please sit your pompous butt down."**

**Johnny complied. **

**"Heck Chief, if you want your butt shot off so be it. The longer we wait, the harder it is to find the truth. I've got the location. We'll take my Rover and drive up into the mountains."**

**The Chief didn't respond. The silence and the tension lingered in the air that seemed like an eternity.**

**Then the phone rang starling both men.**

**Johnny jumped from his seat out of frustration.**

**The phone was answered on the second ring by someone in another room.**

**When the Chief was about to tell Johnny to sit down once again, McConnickey was paged by the Captain that Chief Hous was on the line for him.**

**Johnny stopped in his track and listened to McConnickey's end of the conversation. When the Chief hung up the phone, his demeanor changed. And that scared the hell out of Johnny.**

**Meanwhile back in the kitchen...**

**Chet stopped in his tracks by the Cap's office door. **

**"Whoa. Is the Chief ever peeved with Gage? I wouldn't ever want to be in Johnny's shoes right now."**

"**He has it coming." Mike was still feeling bitter over the earlier incident.**

**Cap's trying to keep everything on an even keel, "Well let's us get some of that coffee while Dwyer here enlightens us."**

**Roy and Dwyer stood back in the engine bay for a moment to exchanged words.**

**Roy thinking that Dwyer had something to do with Johnny's sudden change of demeanor and his sudden predictament, he's want to find that out now. He wasted no time asking.**

"**Dwyer if you are anyway involved in Gage's scheme to cause this station to be in an uproar; What Johnny is going through right now with the chief would be a walk in the park. You get my drift."**

**Dwyer was feeling miffed about Roy's anger toward him.**

"**Roy, you have no idea what Johnny has gone through and going through." **

**"Why are you and the others are are so quick to judge him" **

**"You call him a friend but when he needs his friends, they're no where to be found." **

**"He knew that from the first day you both met. He was finally opening up to his shift mates about his time on the reservation." **

**"What did his so-called friends do?" **

**"You ridiculed him. Made him feel ashamed of his heritage. Making jokes." **

**"It hurt him badly deep into his very soul. He's afraid of getting hurt again." **

**"That's why he'd kept his past in the past." **

**"And you know what the sad part is?"**

**"As badly as his shift mates treat him in most times, he'll be the first one to volunteer, to help his so-called friends in need." **

**"Maybe today it all caught up with him. I'm sorry if Mike was first in line, so why don't you think about that for a while?" **

**Dwyer turned on his heels and entered the kitchen.**

**Roy was standing there speechless, taking in everything Dwyer had said with a grain of salt. **

**He knew this to be the truth and we all did take advantage of Johnny's generosity. **

**A****nd when Johnny wasn't needed at the moment, his shift mates would sit back, enjoyed the jokes and pranks. While this was being pulled on Johnny, I'd sit back and laugh at Johnny's expense.**

**The kitchen/day room...**

**Roy walked into the kitchen as the others sat at the table with mugs of coffee in hand. **

**Unfortunately, they too, overheard the conversation coming from the bay. They'd shared the same feeling of guilt right along with Roy.**

**Roy poured himself some coffee and found an empty seat at the table.**

**Dwyer proceeded to tell the story of what took place in the past and brought them up to the time that occurred on Johnny's ranch last night. **

"**Cap this is about a man named Gary Randall and his father, Governor Maxwell Randall, of Montana." **

**"They lived five miles from the Firewalker's Ranch which sits on the outskirts of the reservation." **

**"The Randall's men tried to run the reservation as their own town and the people who lived on it."**

**"That led up to a triple homicide and attempted murder which all of the evidence has pointed to, Gary Randall. **

**For unknown reasons, most of the evidence mysteriously disappeared. So did the witnesses that fought Gary when they stumbled upon the crime that was taking place."**

"**Randy Firewalker was the only witness that stood against Gary. But it wasn't enough to put Gary away due to Randy's short term memory loss".**

**"Gary was responsible for putting Randy in the hospital and this man Gary, walks away."**

**Dwyer continued to tell the crew in kitchen the rest of the story.**

**"I was born and raised in Montana and became best friend with Randy. From elementary through our high school years. **

**After graduation from high school, I've enrolled in the fire academedy in California. **

**I was out of town for a few days and was due back that night of the incident."**

**"Upon of my arrival, Randy and I were to meet up in town, to celebrate my acceptance into California's Fire Academy." **

**"When I arrived in town, I ran into acquaintenance, that is when I've learned of the attack." **

**"I drove straight to the hospital and I stayed at Randy's bedside. Night after night, praying for him to come out of his coma."**

**"A week had past and I had to leave for the academy."**

**" Eventually I've learned, a few months later, Randy came out of his coma and began his physical therapy. **

**"Towards the end of my fire training, I left school on the weekends, to visit Randy back home."**

**" I would help Randy's mom and dad nu****rse him back to health."**

**" He had healed physically, but his emotional state was rocky."**

**"My last weekend with Randy is when I've received my first assignment with Station 110. They were waiting for my arrival."**

**"At the hospital, Randy and I said our goodbyes and we went our separate ways."**

**"This Gary character was nowhere to be seen nor heard from again."**

"**Last night on Johnny's ranch, is when we've discovered the reason why we haven't heard from Gary after all these years."**

**"The investigation was reopened when a student at University of Oregon was writing a paper on, 'Transition of Hate to Acceptance'."**

**"He found an old article about the unsolved murder from Butte, Montana, that took place on the reservation from the Montana's library archive. The inspiring journalist decided to do a follow up on it."**

**"He did an excellent job uncovering everything that Randy tried so hard to protect. Including the murder of Randy's wife, daughter and his unborn child."**

"**The journalist's father, who is also the Chief Editor for their local newspaper, ran the story in a four part series. ****Including recent photos of Fire Fighter Randy Firewalker, rescuing a little girl from the well a few years back."**

**"The Editor from the local paper, received a call from this Gary character, andthreatened his life if he doesn't give him more info on the article. The Editor feared for his life as well as his sons' and confirmed the true identity, of the allias, that was written in the paper. He then contacted the local authorities soon after ."**

**"This had led the Feds to re-opened the case, to locate Randy. Then to gather their evidence that Randy had stolen from his local police station in Montana. These were the evidence that was in question, that never existed for the court trial, in hoping to put Gary away for good." **

**The men aroundthe table let out a collectivesigh, shaking their heads. No words could be found.**

**Captain Stanley finally spoke.**

"**I know you're not telling us the whole story. But what does this have to do with Johnny?"**

**Dwyer Braced himself as he spoke, "Randy Firewalker is Johnny Gage."**

**Captain Stanley was just as shocked as the others about this latest development. **

**"You're telling us that this Gary's character saw those same articles and discovered Randy's true identity and his whereabouts?"**

**Dwyer continued his story. **

**"Yeah. ****Before Randy left the reservation, he broke into the evidence room at the police station. ****He stole the supposed non-existent evidence that could put Gary away for a very long time and ran with it." **

**"Randy hoped to find faith in the government system that is willing to put Gary in prison for the murder of his wife and kids."**

**Captain Stanley shook his head in disbelief. **

**"His wife and kids. I can't imagine what he went through?"**

"**Madre Maria. They're just babies," as Marco made the sign of the cross.**

**Roy kept his thoughts to himself. **

**"**_Why didn't you tell me, Johnny? Didn't you think our friendship wasn't strong enough to confide this personal information to me?"_

**Chet stood up and walked over to the back door staring out the window absorbing this information. The guilt within him was gnawing at his gut. The years of teasing about getting dumped after one date after another.**

'Maybe you haven't accepted your wife's death. You must have felt as though you were cheating on her. And if you haven't dated, we would have ragged you about something's wrong with you. Perhaps this had compelled you to hide the actual truth. So you went on dates just to shut us up. Then you do something stupid to get the ladies to dump you. So you wouldn't hurt their feelings if you did the dumping. I have to respect you for that Johnny. You're a better man than all of us in this room combined.'

**Dwyer hushed them down. He didn't want to draw attention from the Cap's office.**

**Cap spoke, "So how did McConnickey get involved in all of this now."**

"**Remember he knows Johnny and his family personally. He kept in contact with his father whenever Johnny lands himself at Rampart."**

**"Johnny's father notified Chief McConnickey, with the feds' permission, to head over to the Johnny's ranch and put Johnny on alert." **

**"Once McConnickey arrived on the ranch, the federal agents was waiting for him. Upon his arrival, that's when McConnickey placed a call to me from Johnny's place, to meet him there. Then he placed a call to Chief Hous and to meet at us at Johnny's ranch."**

**A startled Captain shouted, "Chief Hous? Don't tell me he knows about John's family, too?"**

**Dwyer trying to keep the conversation low. **

**"No. When I was stationed at 8's, I overheard my Captain talking with the other shift Captain. It was about a wet nose kid from the rez getting special treatment. Recommended by the then Captain McConnickey to Chief House. I knew in my heart it was Johnny they were referring to."**

**Captain Stanley, still in shock.**

**"Wow, to think my former captain was so involved all these years."**

**Chet took his seat as he spoke. **

**"Anybody wonder why Johnny doesn't get into hot water with both Chief's when they visit? Regarding his hair length that is. "**

**Everyone pondered this information as Chet continued.**

"**The Chief will tell him to get a haircut and yet he shows up the next shift without a cut." **

**'But come to think of it, the Chief was kind of smiling about that statement. Like it was only a formality and not something the Chief expected Johnny to do."**

**Marco nodded in agreement, "That's right, Chet. Remember the time when Chief Hous made a surprise inspection?"**

**Mike intervened, "How can we forget. Big Red had more wax jobs in one day than my wife gets in a year."**

**Everyone around the table chuckled at the last comment, easing everyone's tension.**

**Chet thought Johnny wasn't as stupid as he leads us to believe.**

"**Come to think of it, while we were running around panicking, Gage was sitting around here, whistling that stupid tune, like he knew about the inspection."**

**Roy spoke up for the first time since Dwyer gave them the information.**

"**And probably knew that the Chief had already shown up after our first run. Probably his payback for the jokes we pulled on him."**

**Captain Stanley slapped his hands on the table, "Well that solved that mystery with McConnickey finding out about me taking the Chief's exam."**

**Everyone spoke at once, "Johnny."**

**With Chet's penchant for gossip, he had to know. **

**"So uh, Dwyer, what does the Chief want with Johnny? He sure doesn't sound too happy for someone trying to help a guy out."**

"**Well Chet, Johnny went AWOL last night."**

**Mike spoke, "What do you mean, AWOL?"**

"**The Feds, Chief McConnickey andI had agreed to spend the night on the ranch to look out for Johnny's safety. But Johnny felt that we were in more danger if Gary decided to pay him a visit. We argued for a while until the Chief made it an order. Then Johnny, without further argument announced, 'he was hungry'. And Agent Clark volunteered to fire up the barbeque pit."**

**Chet won't admit it publicly that he really does care for Johnny's welfare. That's is why he loves to hound his favorite pigeon, so no one can discover his true feelings for the guy.**

**Jokingly saying, "That's Gage for you, he'd could never finish an argument without a meal in his stomach."**

**Just then the phone rang and Captain Stanley stood up and took the call.**

**The ringing of the phone reminded Roy of his phone conversation with Johnny.**

"**That's about the time I called Johnny. That explains why he forgot about helping me and..."**

**Chet finished his sentenced, "And hearing about the barbequein the background..." as he left the word hang in the air.**

**They both felt like fools for thinking the way they did. **_**'Dwyer was right. We used and abused Johnny's friendship. How can he ever forgive us?'**_

**Captain Stanley got his men attention, "Well, that was Chief Hous on the phone just now. He wanted to talk to McConnickey."**

**Mike was wondering if it has anything to do with the latest development.**

**Captain Stanley continued, "And said if Dwyeris here, we're back on active duty. Let's get to work men."**

**They were placing the chairs back under the table and rinsing their coffee mugs at the sink.**

**Captain Stanley patted Dwyer's shoulder, "By the way, you're last man in so you got latrine duty."**

**Everyone chuckled when Dwyer's jaw dropped open. They each patted him on the back as they went out to the bay for roll call. That's when all hell broke loose.**

**They heard Johnny shouts in the engine bay, with Chief McConnickey hot on his tail.**

**Meanwhile back in the office...**

**McConnickey hung up the phone andstepped around the desk. He planted himself on the corner of the desk leaning over close to Johnny.**

"**Gage, that was Chief Hous."**

"**I've gathered that much from this end of the conversation. What does he want? Ordering me to house arrest until further notice?"**

**The Chief looked at him with sympathy and tried to break the news gently as possible.**

"**No. He received a call from Agent Lewis."**

**This peaked Johnny's interest and he sat up a little higher.**

"**He's at Rampart General Hospital with Gary."**

**Johnny jumped out of his Chair shouting. **

**"What? Is she with him? Did he hurt her? So help me I'll kill him?"**

**Chief stood up with hands in the air in a calming gesture.**

"**I don't have all the details. All I know that Agent Clark is on his way here now to get the evidence from you. "**

**Gage made a movement to leave when the Chief grabbed him by the arm.**

"**And he will give you full details when he gets here."**

"**No way Chief, I'm not waiting. I need to get to Rampart now."**

"**Gage wait until Agent Clark gets here and then I'll drive you myself."**

**Johnny contemplated.**

"**Please Gage; you're not in any condition to drive. I promise as soon as he gets here I'll take you myself."**

**Johnny didn't know who to trust anymore. He made it this far on his own. He can do this alone, too.**

**Johnny turned on his heel and ran out the office door.**

**The Chief was hot on Johnny's tail.**

"**Gage wait."**

**Johnny turned on his heals to face Chief McConnickey.**

"**No Chief, I waited too damn long. You wanted to get involved then get involve. If not, leave me the hell alone. Don't make me regret hitting you if you try to stop me."**

**The Chief stood stunned. The shift crew stood by the squad watching this exchange. No one spoke a word except for one man.**

**Agent Clark entered the bay area when he heard Johnny's threat.**

"**Gage I need that evidence now. We can't wait any longer. His lawyer is on his way to the hospital to release him from our custody."**

**Johnny faced his intruder, "I don't have your evidence."**

**Agent Clark heart fell to his stomach. After years of research and gathering new evidence against Gary wasn't enough. When he discovered that Johnny had the evidence to put Gary away, they worked diligently in search of Gary. And now they have Gary, Johnny's telling him he doesn't have his part of the evidence.**

**The Chief, furious at this moment, grabbed Johnny by the arms and spun him around demanding where the evidence is.**

"**Gage where in the hell is it?"**

**" I-DON'T-HAVE-IT!"**

**Johnny's eyes tore through the Chief's very core. The Chief sensed where it might be, but needed Johnny to confirm it.**

**The Chief dropped his hands to his side. **

**"John, who?"**

**Johnny smirked and leaned in close enough to McConnickey's face and whispered.**

"**Smokey."**

**The Chief grinned and knew exactly who 'Smokey' was. **

**It was the poster he had given Johnny when he graduated from the academy. Johnny told him once the bear was his spirit keeper and relied on old 'Smokey' to keep him safe. Johnny always hung it in his locker at every station he was assigned to. And this station was no different. **

**With that, Johnny ran out of the station with keys in hand and drove to Rampart Hospital.**

**Agent Clark turned as he watched Gage head out to the parking lot. At this point, he was furious and confronted Chief McConnicky.**

"**What are you doing? I need those papers and you let Gage out of your sight! I can have Gage arrested for obstructing a Federal investigation!"**

**McConnickey raised his hands in a calming matter.**

"**Hold on Lewis. Let me get this matter cleared up."**

**He turned and saw that the shift-mates faces were filled with mixed emotions. He approached Captain Stanley.**

"**Can you take me to Gage's locker?"**

**Feeling an onset of an ulcer, he replied nervously.**

"**Yes sir."**

**Captain Stanley walked over to Stoker with clipboard in hand.**

"**Mike, get the men into roll call. Here's the daily roster. Assign each man their duties according to the list."**

**Mike Stoker sporting a swollen lip from an earlier incident with Gage, hesitantly took the clipboard from his commanding officer. **

**He saw the anguish in his commanding officer's eyes and knew that he needed to bring some normalcy within the station.**

"**Sure Cap. Take all the time you need. You can count on us."**

**Grateful, Cap said, "Thanks Mike."**

"**Uh, Cap? You do know our door's always open if you feel the need to talk to us."**

**The rest of the crew stood around Mike and expressed their sentiments also.**

**Chet, Marco, Dwyer and Roy responded one after another,**

"**Sure Cap, we've bent your ears enough times."**

"**At least we can return the favor."**

"**I've known Gage along time. He'll bounce back from this, too."**

"**Yeah Cap. I'm sure things will turn out just fine for Johnny. You'll see."**

**Roy couldn't convince himself if everything will be alright with Johnny.**

**Cap was proud of his crew. No matter how bleak the situations becomes, you can count on the others to back you up. He only wishes this held true for Gage.**

"**Thanks guys. Let's get to work. This station can't run on its own."**

**The men nodded and stood in line for roll call.**

**Captain Stanley walked towards the locker room.**

"**Chief, Agent Clark, would you gentlemen please follow me?"**

**The three gentlemen disappeared behind the locker room door, while Stoker handed out assignments to the crew members.**

**Meanwhile, inside the Land Rover…**

**Johnny Gage drove behind the wheel of his Rover heading towards Rampart General Hospital when he thought back to what brought them to this point now.**

**He was sitting on the bench at the cemetery back home. Contemplating on the' what ifs' when his cousin Lisa approached from behind.**

"**Hey Randy, am I disturbing you?"**

"**Nah, have a seat."**

**They sat together in silence staring at the grave markers. It held the names of his wife, Shania Firewalker, next his daughter Tatiana Firewalker and finally his son, Baby Boy Firewalker. **

**This has been the first time Randy was able to visit his family's grave alone since leaving the rehabilitation hospital two weeks ago. **

**Lisa had been staying at her aunt and uncle's ranch since the night of the "accident".**

**Now that her cousin has been released from the hospital, she wanted to stay and help Randy get around. At the time, Randy was still alternating between a walker and crutches. **

**During her stay, she wanted to help Randy through his grieving process. And also, this will free up Dwyer. So he can go back to California to begin his first station assignment.**

**Lisa would provide Randy rides to his physical therapy and help him with his exercises at home. Lisa was always there to provide the care and shoulder to cry on, when Randy needed to go through his grief of his loss. **

**Randy's parents and Dwyertried. They did all that they could do to get their son to grieve. But he would only shut them out. **

**It was only Lisa he was able to open up to. For that his parents were grateful, even though she had her own grieving to deal with.**

**Two weeks later, Lisa reluctantly agreed to let Randy drive himself to the cemetery. **

**His therapy was successful and he was getting stronger. He was now walking independently with the help of a cane.**

**Lisa broke the silence.**

"**I hope you don't feel like I was following you. I've been meaning to come up here to visit with them."**

**Randy spoke without looking to Lisa. **

"**I'd be disappointed if you hadn't. I'd appreciate everything you've done for me and for my parents."**

**Lisa draped her arm over Randy's shoulder, giving him a comforting hug.**

**She extended her free hand towards the grave. "We are family and I hope someday you will forgive me for all of this." **

**Randy leaned forward and rested his elbows on his lap.**

"**Lisa please, don't go blaming yourself for this. It wasn't you behind the wheel of the car. It wasn't you who drove us off the road. It wasn't you who pulled a gun and shot at the gas tank. It wasn't you who stood laughing when the car exploded." **

**Randy softly spoke, "Please Lisa, you've got to get past this and go on with your life."**

**Lisa began sobbing, and thought somehow she could have prevented all this grief for her cousin. **

**Lisa stood up and turned to another grave marker, Joseph Red Feather, her husband. ****She spoke to him about the night of the murder. **

"**Oh Joseph, why couldn't you be honest with me, why didn't you tell me Gary was extorting money from you? I don't care he threatened you with my life. We could have moved far from here. Far away so that he could not find us. And look at you now. Because of me you're dead." **

**Lisa fell to her knees and sobbed into her hands.**

**Even though Randy heard this story so many times since his cousin visited him at the hospital, Randy knew she had to say it once more to bring herself peace.**

**Randy stood up with a help of his cane walked over to Lisa. He'd carefully knelt beside Lisa and held her in his arms.**

"**Lisa you knew how difficult it was to get Joseph out of that situation. Thank the Spirit, you have somehow achieved that. At least that's what Joseph wanted you to believe when he married you."**

**Lisa looked into Randy's eyes, "He lied to me, Randy. He lied to you. If he was honest with us in the beginning, he would still be alive today."**

**Randy hugged her tighter, trying to bring her as much comfort as she has given him. **

**They both stood up and walked back to the bench and sat in silence for another moment.**

**Then Randy spoke.**

"**I knew."**

**With shock and confusion in her voice, "WHAT?"**

"**Lisa please hear me out. It's not easy to say and I'll say this once. Whatever you decide from this day on, I'll respect your decision.**

**Randy talked about the time he met his wife and her troubled brother, Joseph Red Feather. He was a troubled teenager and hanging out with the wrong crowd on the reservation. **

**"Joseph and his friends decided it was the white man's world who owes them everything. And they don't need to work for a living except for delivering drugs. The warehouse was owned and operated by a white man named Gary Randall. Not only were Joseph and the others were dealing drugs, but they were also using them. Compliments of Gary."**

**"Gary knew if they get hooked on cocaine, the gang members would be faithful to him and make a considerable profit at it, too. Gary warned these kids, "if you want to leave our happy family, all you have to do is the 'dead man's walk'."**

**"Everyone there understood what that meant. They didn't care as long as they're getting their drugs and money; there was no reason to leave, except for Joseph." **

**"One night I've asked Shaniato marry me. When she said yes, we went to her parent's house to give them the news. They were happy for us and almost immediately, they had our wedding planned out." **

**"Shania took pity on me andescorted me outside from her parent's home. She had asked me to find her brother and give him the news. She also wanted me to ask him an important question. If he would like to be the groomsmen of their wedding. **

**"I knew where to find Joseph. I've kissed Shania on the cheek and watched her entered back to her parents home. ****I knew where Joseph spends a lot of his free time. I've headed into the barn. I knew that's where Joseph hung out whenever he was in trouble and that was where I've proceeded."**

**Lisa leaned back without a word and let Randy continue. **

**"When I've entered the barn, that's is where I found him. Drunk and scared out of his mind and was talking gibberish about anyone and anything. The only coherent word I've caught was the name of Gary. "**

**"I've sobered him up enough to understand what he got himself into and I've tried to figure out how to get him out of it."**

**Lisa calmed down enough to reach over to touch Randy's left arm and let him to continue.**

**"The next day, I've spoken to my father and I've immediately called my Uncle Ray, who is also a tribal police on the reservation, together we've had decided to give Joseph the help he needed." **

**"Dad and Uncle Ray agreed to put Joseph into the program. This was in a undisclosed location away from Gary and his drugs."**

**"Later, Gary discovered Joseph's disappearance and put out a contract to the gang members with a substantial amount of money. It was to bring Joseph to him alive."**

**"When Joseph arrived at home after a successful treatment, he had grown wise beyond his years. He was a proud uncle to Tatiana and decided to settle down with a good women like you."**

**Lisa smiled as she remembered how she'd met and fell in love with Joseph Red Feather. And soon after, she married him.**

**Randy continued his story to Lisa.**

**"Shortly after you and Joseph married, he had come to me for help. He ran into his old gang members and was taken to Gary. That was when he has been given an ultimatum. Gary forgave Joseph for running away. For penance, he wanted Joseph to be the courier for a major drug lord. The alternative would have been your life." **

**Lisa was taken back with this information. She took it in stride as the tears began to fall.**

**"Joseph gave me the the full name of his first contact of the drug lord , who happened to be an old schoolmate of mine. And I've decided to pay this old friend a visit."**

**"I must say, it was not a happy reunion. This Gary character was so excited to get re-aquainted with me, that he let Joseph out of his contract. And that's when he put me in Joseph's place.'**

**Lisa grabbed Randy's arm even tighter and said, "Tell me if the isn't so?"**

**Randy touched her clutched hand to release her grip. **

**"****Of course I laughed it off and told him as much."**

**"And I've said, 'I'll see him in another lifetime', and then I've left."**

**Lisa relaxed and rested her hands onto her lap, while staring at the grave markers. **

**She've asked, "What went wrong?"**

**Randy grabbed Lisa's right hand and continued.**

**"Little did I knew that he put a contract out on my wife and daughter. "**

**"Gary personally saw to this hit contract ."**

**"He had made several attempts but failed. Until that night."**

**Lisa braced herself as she is now recalling how that night should not have happened. She allowed Randy to continue.**

**"Shania and I had ****made reservation at a local restaurant to celebrate Mom and Dad's wedding anniversary. Also to celebrate the soon to be born Firewalker in two months. Things turned out as expected. The Firewalker's and the Red Feather's parents could not be more proud."**

**Lisa picked up the story from there.**

**"I've remembered how nervous Joseph was at the restaurant. Your father was getting worried that you were a half an hour late and thought Tatiana was delaying your arrival. Joseph volunteered to call your house and that's when he called me over. **

**He said one of his former gang members was at the other pay phone. And he was worried that this may be the reason you haven't shown up yet. I had no idea what he was talking about and he did looked scared."**

**"I've tried to get him to talk to Uncle Ray at the restaurant but, he said not to worry them. The baby was probably was the delay. But he'd would head out to your place to make sure everything was fine. He kissed me goodbye and told me to stay close to the family and keep a watchful eye on this character on the phone."**

**"I knew in my heart, I should have said something to Uncle Ray. But I've always trusted my husband." **

**"We have just finished our meal when Uncle Ray decided to call your house. When we didn't here from you or Joseph, he called the tribal police department and sent his squad to do a search of your home. He wanted them to do a trace from your home to the restauraunt."**

**"Uncle Ray tried calling your home once more and did not get an answer. That is when I"ve spoke up."**

**Randy wiped the tears from her cheeks.**

**"Lisa, Joseph did helped me that night." **

**"I was thrown from the car when it flipped over. I watched my wife, who was trapped inside. Through the cracked windshield, she came to."**

**"We've looked into each others eyes and knew this was it."**

**"I"ve struggled on my hands and knees to reach out to Shania and Tatiana."**

**"But the car was upside down pinning Shania down underneath it. Tatiana hung upside in her car seat. Shania was having difficult breathing and said she was having contractions." **

**"At that moment is when I saw Gary."**

**"I've drummed up enough energy to charge after him."**

**"That's when Gary pulled the gun out. I didn't care. My family is already gone. If he'll shoot me, I don't care. I'll die with them, too."**

**"But that didn't happened. He'd raised his gun and shot at the leaking gas tank."**

**"I've stood up hunched over, is that at that moment, the explosion occurred." **

**"I was thrown a hundred feet back. As I laid there injured and anguishing over the loss, is when someone came up at at my side." **

**"Gary approached and said to me."**

**"They say that people who dies, sees the light. ****I'd say they saw the light. That sure was some light show, wasn't Randy?"**

**"I was in so much pain. I couldn't get enough energy to kill him with my bare hands. **

**"That's when I've realized that it was Joseph who was at my side. Joseph was so angry and he'd attacted Gary."**

**"They both were both tussling for the gun and that's when the gun went off."**

**"Joseph collapsed next to me. "**

**"He was still conscience when Joseph fell beside of me."**

**"Gary stood over us and spoke to us for the last time." **

**"Until we meet again." **

**"And Gary left us to die."**

**"Before Joseph took his last breath, he told me, 'It's was over. Gary won't hurt anyone again.' **

**"That this is when I knew what Gary wanted all these years; punishment for leaving the 'Family'." **

**"Joseph was sorry for my loss and wanted me to tell you how much he loves you." **

**"He'd never meant to hurt you like this and hope some day you will forgive him."**

**Lisa stood up and walked over to Joseph's grave. **

"**Oh Joseph, I do forgive you and I've never stopped loving you. And one day Gary will pay the price for what he has done to this family. I pray to the Great Spirit to keep your soul at peace and to look after Randy's family in the eternal spirit world."**

**Randy reached for Lisa's hand and made promise a to Joseph.**

"**And I in return will look after Lisa so she can bring peace into her heart and keep her safe, always." **

**Rampart General Hospital...**

**Johnny Gage pulled into Rampart visitor's parking lot and parked the Rover. He reached over to turn the ignition off. He clutched his keys in his right hand as his left hand white-knuckled the steering wheel.**

**He sat there wondering why Lisa infiltrated herself into Gary's world, risking her life to help the Feds to put Gary away. He promised Joseph he would look after her, but failed in doing so.**

**When he learned about Lisa's doing, he was visiting his home just after graduation from the fire academy. When he approached his Uncle Ray at the party, he was sworn to secrecy about Lisa's turn of events. **

**The Feds took Lisa undercover while she was gathering new information to pin the murder charges against Gary. Lisa insisted on doing this and their whereabouts unknown. The deal was Gary keeping Lisa alive long enough to locate Randy. When Randy went to the academy, he went in under an alias, until Lisa was found alive and well.**

**There was nothing more Randy can do but to protect the key evidences, that can put Gary away for life, but under the protection of 'Smokey'.**

**The problem was there was no one in the government he could trust. ****He would do, what ever it takes, to find someone in the government office he can trust. To deliver these information he has in return for Lisa's safety.**

**Months turn into years with no word from Lisa or the Feds. And Johnny hid the stolen information with the only person he can trust, 'Smokey'.**

**Johnny reached into the glove box to retrieve one of the key piece of evidence. It was a hard cold steel. He tucked it into the back of jeans waist band and exited his vehicle. **

**He slipped into his jacket hoping it was enough to conceal what was in jeans. He ran through the emergency room doors in search of Lisa. Overwhelmed with guilt, he prayed to find Lisa alive and to search out Gary to avenge his family's death.**

**Meanwhile back in the locker room…**

**Captain Stanley showed Agent Clark and Chief McConnicky Gage's locker, pointing to the locker door with Gage's name plate on the outside.**

"**Here it is gentlemen. What's in the locker that it's important? You do know you either need Gage's permission or a search warrant to open his locker. As his commanding officer I have an obligation to protect Gage's rights to privacy."**

**Chief McConnicky interrupted Cap's conversation.**

"**Relax Captain Stanley. Gage already gave us permission to go into his locker before he left."**

**Agent Clark knew Captain Stanley was correct and told McConnicky just as much.**

"**I was here during your conversation with Gage. I did not hear him give you or anyone else permission to go through his locker."**

"**Oh yes he did Agent Clark. He told me to ask 'Smokey'. Let me explain."**

"**Smokey is a poster I've given him a long time ago. It's also his spirit keeper in his Native American heritage. He's taken this poster everywhere he had worked. It's the only thing he can trust to protect the truth until justice prevails."**

"**That's why Gage was here today. To get at the truth. And the answer lies with 'Smokey'. Gentlemen please step off to the side and let's see we can find Smokey in here."**

**Captain Stanley looked to Agent Clark.**

"**Is he right? Is that around about way of saying Gage given permission?"**

"**Captain Stanley, do you know for a fact that Gage keeps a poster of "Smokey the Bear" in his locker?"**

"**Well, yeah. He treats it like his talisman. He even gives it a couple taps for good luck before each shift."**

**Agent Clark smirked.**

"**Doesn't seem to do him any good when he is injured several times on the job."**

**Chief McConnicky intervened.**

"**Yes, that may be so but it hasn't killed him."**

**Agent Clark replied, "Yet."**

**Turning to Captain Stanley he spoke.**

"**To your question Captain, technically that was permission. So could you please open the locker?"**

**Captain Stanley nodded. He felt like he was intruding on Gage's privacy. He proceeded to open the locker door and then stood back.**

**Chief McConnickey found 'Smokey' hanging on the inside door of the locker. He'd touched the poster and spoke to it.**

"**Well 'Smokey', do you trust us enough to help Firewalker rid of his guilt andto put all this behind him?"**

**The poster seemed to take life all on its own. The upper left corner began peeling away from the door as in slow motion. Chief McConnicky reached for that particular corner and pulled back the rest of the poster carefully off the door.**

**Captain Stanley was breathless what he saw. Several baby photo's from infant to a few years older. What appeared to be a man with long dark hair tied back, with a beautiful woman and a little girl sat between the two. Along with other family photos what appeared to be his parents based on the resemblance.**

**Below the pictures was eight and a half by eleven inch manila envelope. It had writing on it, 'In case of 'EMERGENCY' break seal'.**

**Chief McConnickey removed the envelope from the door and handed this 'emergency packet' to Agent Clark.**

"**I hope this is enough for what you're after."**

**Agent Clark opened the envelope in search of the items. He smiled and said, "Gentlemen, this will put Gary away for a very long time.**

**Captain Stanley grew more impatient, "What on earth are you talking about?"**

**Chief McConnickey wanted to give the Captain the answers he was looking for, but now is not the time.**

"**Captain Stanley, I'll explain this situation in a moment." **

**He turned to Agent Clark. **

"**Go call the hospital and make sure the lawyer hasn't shown up yet. Check in with Agent Lewis and let him aware of your findings. Also warn him that Gage is on his way to the hospital. Use the phone in the dorm."**

**Agent Clark did as he was told and exited to the dorm room.**

**McConnicky stared at the photos on the locker door once more as he rolled up the Smokey the Bear poster in his hand. He then gently placed the poster into Gage's locker. Before he closed the door, he'd hesitantly stared at the photo's once more. **

**"Captain Stanley, a picture paints a thousand words. But what can these pictures tell us about a man named Johnny Gage?"**

**Captain Stanley was speechless.**

**The Chief closed the locker door completly and patted the captain's shoulder. He'd ushered Captain Stanley out of the locker room to join the other crew mates.**

**Rampart General Hospital…**

**Head nurse, Dixie McCall, was sitting behind the desk in the E.R., with her head down in paperwork. She heard Johnny ranting with the nurseat the admittance desk down the hall. She wondered what's going on with he favorite paramedic. Being head nursein the emergency room she decided to investigate.**

**Johnny pleaded with the nurse. **

**"Check again, I know she's here. I was told an hour ago that she was brought here."**

**Nurse Sally is irate with this gentleman before her. She was new to the hospital and Doctor Bracket suggested to her to start in the admittance department. **

**Doctor Bracket felt it would be a good experience to familiarized herself to the doctors and nurses in this hospital. As well as the paramedics from different stations delivering patients through here. **

**And now after years of nursing school, she gets a clipboard and a front admittace desk and has to endure the irate of family members or those who claim to be close members of the family. She was a bit irate and felt a slight headache coming on.**

"**Mr. Gage, I've checked the list several times and there is no such person neither entered nor admitted to this hospital. Perhaps you have the wrong hospital?"**

**Johnny slammed his fist on the desk, "Damn it lady, where is she?"**

**Dixie approached at that moment. "Whoa, whoa cowboy, what's seems to be the problem? Sally?"**

**Johnny and Sally rambled simultaneously which sounded like a bad opera screeched to a new high note and giving Dixie a headache.**

"**Alright, Stop. I cannot have my emergency room disrupted with such squabble. Sally please tell me calmly, what is the problem?"**

**Johnny is fuming. He needed to see if his cousin is okay and Dixie wants to play twenty questions. Before Sally could speak, Johnny grabbed the admittance chart from Sally's hand and shoved it into Dixie's hand.**

"**Here. I'm looking for Lisa Red Feather. I was told she was brought in here today. This, this person doesn't seem to know how to read and tells me there is no such person listed!"**

**Dixie didn't appreciate the clipboard was thrusted into her hands and him insulting her staff.**

"**Johnny Gage I don't appreciate this. Two; nurse Sally would not be here if she was not incompetent and three; your tirade is disrupting this hospital. And if this continues, I have no choice but to throw you out of this hospital. Understood?"**

**Johnny knew she was right. He inhaled then exhaled the pent up frustration he had carried with him. He turned and took up occupancy in a nearby chair. He sat in the chair as he leaned over and ran his fingers through his hair.**

**Without looking up he spoke softly, "I'm sorry."**

**Dixie spoke briefly to nurse Sally and told her she'll handle this from here.**

**Dixie sat beside Johnny, placed her hand on his knee, "Johnny, tell me what's going on."**

**Johnny sat back and grabbed Dixie hand gently. **

**"I was told that my cousin was here and I just want to make sure she was alright. Could you check if anyone had seen her?"**

**Dixie looked into Johnny's unshed teary and her heart broke for him.**

**She gently replied, "If you had given Nurse Sally a chance, she would've told you to come see me. There's a possibility she may still be here in one of the ER rooms and may have not been admitted yet."**

**Johnny turned his head away. He knew she was right and he'd let his emotions get in the way of logic. **

"**I'm sorry Dixie you're right."**

**He squeezed her hand a little harder as he turned to face her. "Could you please check for me?"**

**Dixie knew this was not the time to ask about who this Lisa was. She had known John Gage for five years and he'd never spoke about family or relatives. So what makes this person so special to him?**

"**Sure Johnny. Let's see what I can find out for you."**

**They both stood up from their chairs, Johnny stopped long enough to convey his apology to Nurse Sally, and then proceeded to Dixie's desk.**

**Exam room four…**

**Officer Vince stood inside the room while his suspect remained handcuffed to the exam bed railing. Doctor Morton was the unfortunate one who had to endure the racial slurs coming out of his patient's mouth.**

**The patient was involved in a police chase, in the foothill mountain, down the winding hill road. The driver lost control of his car while it tumbled down the side of the hill for several hundred feet below, before lying to rest upside down. **

**Doctor Morton cannot believe this guy survived the crash.**

**Doctor Morton tried to examine his patient with minimal contact as possible. But the patient bucked and pulled away, using racial slurs and explesives. **

**Obviously, Doctor Morton, was not this patient choice of color. So he had Nurse Dana, who is caucasian, to do most of the exam.**

**She took his blood pressure , checked his IV fluids, and made many physical contacts with this patient, that any other doctor would do.**

**This guy does not want his color doctor contaminating him, every which way, shape or form. **

**The frustrated Doctor Morton studied the x-ray films that he received from the tech and deemed the patient cleared of any internal injuries.**

**But because of the severity of the accident, the patient will be admitted overnight, in case of head trauma. **

**Doctor Morton informed Officer Vince of this. Officer Vince then approached the suspect to unlock the handcuff long enough from the exam bed, for the orderlies to transfer him to the transport bed. The patient will then be moved to a private room.**

**Doctor Morton spoke while prepping the transport bed.**

"**Well Mr. Randall, it seems you'll be staying at this fine establishment for the night. And I'll see to it you'll get the finest care in this county."**

**Gary was not happy at all. Not only did he had to deal with one black doctor, but he'd had to confront a black police officer in the same room. **

**And now, that he was informed he would have to stay the night, the patient does not want anything to do with both men. And wants to leave against medical advice.**

"**Get me the hell out of here. You can't keep me here. My father knows who you are. He'll see to it you'll never work here, nor anywhere , ever again. Where's my lawyer? "**

**Vince's partner Officer Pete, who is white, walked in as Officer Vince removed the handcuff to transfer him to the transport bed. All hell broke loose. **

**Gary swung his left arm into Nurse Dana and she went sliding into the medicine cabinet behind her. Then Gary slammed the transport bed into both orderlies and pinning them into the wall. **

**Doctor Morton ran to Nurse Dana side to see if she was okay.**

**Officers Vince and Pete wrestled Gary to the floor and had him contained. **

**They each took the handcuffs and attached each of his wrist. Officer Pete wrist to Gary's left wrist and Officer Vince wrist to Gary's right wrist. They stood Gary up gruffly. **

**Officer Vince whispered into Gary's ears. **

**"Where's your daddy now white boy? I don't know what the Feds wants with you, but you're mine now. When you're done serving your time in my state, you'll be dead from old age before Montana gets a hold of you."**

**Gary turned to Vince and grinned. **

**"When my daddy gets done with you, you'd wish that someone else took this assignment. I'm not going anywhere until my lawyer gets here. I've done nothing wrong. Everything you touch gets tainted, Anyone you communicate with will die. I'm not going anywhere with you."**

**Officer Pete grabbed Gary's arm and spun him around. **

**"We have a warrant for your arrest, on traffic violations that you have failed to pay. You've dragged your girlfriend and your sorry behind in a vehicle, and forced us to chase you down the mountain. It was you who drove recklessly and drove the car off the road."**

**Officer Pete couldn't continue and Vince took it from here.**

**"It was you who killed the girl in the roll over. Not us. If only you've had only stopped, no one would have died today."**

**Gary laughed. **

**"Don't you see it was your kind that killed her, not me. She died because you chased us. And besides, her red skin would have gotten her dead eventually. Just like the others."**

**Officers Vince and Pete could not believe what they're hearing. All they knew it was his upbringing that made him this way. It's not his fault but now he cannot be trusted. **

**Each of the officer made sure the handcuffs where secured between them and Gary, as they were preparing to escort Gary out of the exam room. **

**Doctor Morton, nurse Dana and the orderlies, couldn't believe what they have just experienced. It was the first time hearing the circumstances, through the police officer's conversation, what brought this patient here in the first place. **

**Doctor Morton grabbed the chart and uttered under his breath, 'unbelievable', and left the exam room.**

**This patient had shown no remorse for the passenger, which had nurse Dana nervous. She'd looked over to the orderlies, to get their reactions. But the only response from the orderlies was a shrugged shoulders. **

**Nurse Dana was shaking inside when her nerves got the best of her. She'd gathered the patients' belongings and placed them in a platic bag. **

**The orderlies followed Officers Vince and Pete escorting the patient on foot out of the exam room four. **

**With the empty transport bed behind the officers, Nurse Dana followed behind the orderlies carrying Gary's belongings. **

**Emergency desk…**

**Dixie handed Johnny a cup of coffee hoping it would soothe his nerves. **

**"Here, drink some of this and I'll check these charts for you."**

"**Thanks Dix." Johnny took the offering but didn't sip from it. He just stood there tapping the counter with his fingers and stomping from one foot to another.**

**Dixie reached over and placed her hands on top of his. **

**"Johnny there is a Red Feather chart but it has no other notations. It says for me to see Dr. Bracket ASAP. He must be with her now. I'll go find Dr. Bracket and see what I can find out for you."**

**Johnny was stunned. He feared the worst. The words whispered repeatedly in his head, 'she's dead. 'She's dead. She's dead. He killed her. He killed her…' **

**His blood pressure roared into his ears, drumming in rhythm with his heart beat. He could not hear what Dixie was saying. Gripping the coffee mug so tight that the mug snapped under the pressure in his hand.**

**Dixie ran around the desk and was at Johnny's side in an instance. **

**She wrapped Johnny's bloodied hand with a towel. **

**Dr. Morton placed Gary's medical chart into the rack on Dixie's desk. He didn't notice Gage standing by the desk.**

**After scribbling instructions into the chart, he was thinking about his latest patient and his racial slurs.**

**'I know I'm better than this. I cannot let this guy get to me but he's an idiot. This time he went too far and I hope he gets put away permanently!' **

**Just when he completed that thought is when he was splattered with wet liquid. **

"**What the…Gage!?" He turned towards Johnny and saw the cuts on his hand and immediately went into doctor mode as Dixie wrapped Johnny's hand.**

"**Dixie what's going on here?"**

"**All I know is Johnny's been looking for a cousin that was brought in here. And Dr. Bracket took over her care and wanted to see me ASAP concerning his cousin."**

**Doctor Morton got a grip of Johnny's left arm and felt the trembling of his body. **

**"Gage, Gage, look at me. It's Doctor Morton."**

**Johnny slowly came out of his stupor and turned his head towards Doctor Morton.**

**What Doctor Morton saw in Johnny's eyes was not fear. **

**It was remorse or despair. **

**All he knew was that his eyes said it all.**

**It was dark. That it was deep, dark and angry.**

**In which his features changed into a raging warrior. **

**For a brief moment Doctor Morton and nurse Dixie almost did not recognize him.**

"**Dixie, is there an exam room available for our good friend here?"**

**She glanced down the hallway while she has a firm grip on Johnny's right arm. She saw Doctor Early exiting exam two, with a mother and child. **

**They stopped briefly long enough to say their goodbyes.**

"**Yes, Doctor Early is finished with exam two. We can take Johnny there."**

**Doctor Early approached the desk to place the chart into the chart rack.**

**Doctor Morton spoke soothingly to Johnny, "Come on John; let's get that hand taken care of."**

**Johnny 's features calmed down somewhat until Morton called him 'John'. **

**'He'd never call me by my first name. It was always 'Gage' on or off the job it was always 'Gage'. **

**Doctor Early saw Johnny's hand and noticed he was in his civvies. **

**He chuckled to himself, knowing Johnny's penchant to injuries. **

**He offered his assistance to his favorite paramedic. Until he saw another side of Johnny that had never seen before.**

**Johnny looked to Doctor Morton.**

"**John? You'd never call me John unless it's serious." **

**Doctor Morton released his arm from his grip as they stood tall. **

**When Doctor Early stood before him, ****Johnny balled his left uninjured first.**

**"Doc, get out of my way. I need to find this Gary. He killed her. He will pay for this."**

**Dixie intervened. **

**"Johnny we don't know if she's dead. She may not have injuries at all and they're waiting in Doctor Bracket's office as we speak."**

**Doctor Morton was grateful for Dixie's logic and hope it was enough to calm him down.**

**Doctor Early was clueless. **

**But judging by Johnny's eyes, the situation has just taken to a whole new level. **

**That is when Doctor Bracket and the two agents, Lewis and Clark, was accompanied by Gary's lawyer. **

**The group of men was approaching exam room four, when they saw Johnny struggling with Dixie, Morton and Early.**

**Johnny recognized the men accompanying Doctor Brackett.**

"**Let me go! They know where Gary is." **

**Johnny tried to break through the barrier that the trio had created.**

**Doctor Early placed his hands on Johnny's chest while the other two had a firm grip on his arms once again.**

**Dixie's calming voice almost broke through his rage. **

**"Johnny please, calm down and let us help you. We don't know anymore than you do. You stay here with Doctor Morton and Doctor Early and let them tend to your hand."**

**Johnny was in warrior mode and releasing his grip once again. This time knocking Doctor Early backward to the floor.**

**There was a commotion coming from exam room four when the door was opened, leading into the hallway.**

**Dixie and Morton helped Doctor Early up off the floor and gave chased after Johnny.**

**Simultaneously, Gary's lawyer broke from the group and ran towards Gary. Whom Gary was handcuff to both officers.**

**Johnny stopped in the center of the halllway.**

**He'd slowly turned his head to and fro, from one group to the next, that was surrounding him. **

**The surreal images of Johnny's past, crept up quickly into his mind eyes. **

**From the jail, to the court house in Montana. To the faces of loved ones from the past, that was once part of his life. **

**And then the recognition. **

**Gary and Johnny locked eyes. **

**Gary stopped in his track contemplating his next move causing the officers to stumble slightly in front of him, while Nurse Dana and the orderlies sought refuge back into exam room four.**

**In a mocking voice Gary got Johnny's attention.**

"**Well, well, well, we finally meet again Mr. Firewalker."**

**The others stopped in their tracks including Gary's lawyer and wondered who Gary was referring to this person to and got their answer.**

**Johnny looked around to the source of this voice. Johnny then discovered it was old nemesis, from the past, Gary. **

**Johnny took one step closer towards Gary to his response.**

"**Come on Firewalker aren't you curious about that filthy redskin cousin of yours?"**

**Officer Vince and Pete Grabbed Gary's shoulders with their free hand at that moment and Vince tried to push Gary towards the elevator to diffuse the situation. Gary stood his ground. He was a foot taller of the two and about a hundred pounds heavier and muscular. The two officers had difficulty keeping this guy under control.**

**Johnny had not move from his spot while clutching his fist at his side. While enduring the insults, he had not uttered a word except for his features on his face did a warrior dance. And that's when Johnny's physical being was gone and Firewalker appeared before everyone's eyes.**

**Vince spoke, "Johnny move. He's not going to hurt anyone again. He's in our custody now."**

**Johnny knew Vince was right and perhaps justice will prevail. He needed to find Lisa and see if she's alright. Let the Feds do what they want with him. They have the evidence but he still have to turn over the weapon that killed his family. Recalling what he tucked in the waistband of the backside of his jeans.**

**Gary turned to Vince, "Now why did you go and talk to this redskin? Now he's more tainted than the past. His blood is on your hands now. **

**He looked to Johnny, "Firewalker you must die. You can now join your precious cousin, ha, ha, ha!"**

**Gary elbowed Pete in the gut causing him to fall to his knees gasping for air, while this caused Vince to twist away from Gary's body long enough for Gary to grab Vince's gun from its holster.**

**Everyone scrambled for coverage in an instant with screams and shouts to get down. **

**Except for Johnny. He stood his ground knowing what he has to do; to end this madness once for all.**

**Gary raised the gun towards Johnny and the shots echoed in the hallway.**

**Johnny choreographed his move with Gary as he pulled out the pistol from behind his back simultaneously and squeezed the trigger towards Gary. As the shots reverberated in Johnny's ears, he shouted each name that died from this man's hand in his head."**

"**This is for Shania, Tatiana, Red Feather, Lisa and my son;" as each name was said, a bullet hit his target.**

**The first bullet from Gary grazed Johnny's left shoulder as he went down on one knee. While Vince tried to struggle to retrieve his weapon from Gary is when the first impact hit Gary from Johnny's gun. **

**Johnny rapid fire continued, hitting its target with each shot.**

**The stomach, the leg, in the chest, causing Gary to hit the floor quickly, pulling Pete and Vince down with him. **

**When two more shots rang out with ****Vince shouting. **

**"Gage, stop you idiot! You're going to hit us. I've got my gun back."**

**Pete screamed, "Gary's hit, stop shooting." But the bullet continued to hit his target without a miss.**

**Pete and Vince drew their weapon towards Johnny. They knew they would have to use lethal force to stop the shooting in fear they too would be hit.**

**Pete shot first towards Johnny right arm. Johnny's uncanny instinct caused him to turn slightly to the right, lodging the bullet into the thickness of his jacket sleeve without breaking skin. **

**That split second it took Johnny to turn, is when Vince heard Johnny's uttered words; 'my son'. **

**The last shot rang out from Johnny's gun into Gary's still body.**

**Pete turned to Vince, "I've think I hit Gage, Vince."**

"**No Pete. Look."**

**Station 51….**

**Chief McConnickey spoke with the crew. He filled in the blanks that Dwyer omitted. **

"**Well gentlemen now you're up to speed, is there any questions?"**

**Chet was first to speak up, "Well Chief what's going to happen with Johnny or Firewalker whatever name he's going by? Would this change his status with the department?"**

"**That's up to him to continue in this department. As far as we are all concern, he will always be fire fighter John Gage. Always have and always will be."**

**The men agreed.**

**Captain Stanley added, "As far as I'm concern, his past had not affected his performance and therefore I hope he continues his stay with the department."**

"**But Cap," as Roy expressed his concerns. **

**"How can you say after this morning incident that's he's going to be okay? Wouldn't this trial bring up old pain and begin distancing himself from all of us? The years of deceit put all of us at risk especially to my family. I don't know I can trust him. What do I tell my kids that their 'Uncle Johnny' is not the person they known and love? If I can't convince myself, how would my kids understand?"**

**Chet recalled an earlier conversation with Roy about Joanne's conversation on the subject of honesty.**

"**Roy, don't you see? Joanne says that the kids are more accepting of the truth. Tell them who Uncle Johnny really is. For all they care about is that he's still the same person no matter what his true name is. Let me ask you something. Did Joanne had a different name before she married you?"**

"**Of course she did you know that."**

"**Ah, but does your kids know she had a different name?"**

"**No but they're too young to bring this up."**

"**What if you told them today that their mommy has a different name? Would they hate her for deceiving them all these years?"**

"**No. Know matter what name she had in the past, she'll always be their mom."**

"**Then why can't you accept the fact that Johnny had a prior name? He's still the same person. A little emotional right now but he is the same man we worked with. So why is this so different?"**

**Roy is beginning to understand where Chet is going with this. But the fact that they were best friends, that such an important information was kept from him. Johnny could have confided in him and trust that his true identity would not be revealed. And could have helped him through his grieving process knowing he's not alone. **

**The only thing that stopped Johnny from telling the truth was the safety of his family. Who could ask for a better friend than that?**

"**You're right Chet. There is no difference. We'll have to band together as brothers and help our fallen brother. He needs us more now than ever before."**

"**Here, here!" The men shouted in unison.**

**The phone rang and Mike Stoker stepped away to answer.**

**Dwyer spoke up at that moment.**

"**Randy is my best friend from high school. And it pains me that we treated each other as strangers in this town. I understood what he needed to do." **

**"I helped him to accomplish the break-in at our local jail to steal the evidence out of the lock up room. We trusted each other and had each other backs." **

**"Even now the last thing Randy is going to need is your pity. Give him your strength and support and let the rest fall where it may be. This decision is Randy's not yours. I'll do what ever I can to help my best friend through his hour of need."**

**Mike Stoker spoke. "Chief, phone call. It's Doctor Bracket."**

**The Chief took the call as Mike went back to the conversation.**

"**All I know is Johnny for who he is not for who he was. I for one am there for him also."**

**Everyone agreed with Dwyer and Mike. **

**Then the station tone went off requesting the station to respond to a traffic accident. The crew went into their respective vehicles. The Chief hung up the phone and stopped Captain Stanley long enough to give him instructions.**

"**Captain Stanley, when you're done with this run, I want you and your crew to stop by Rampart immediately."**

**The captain acknowledged his response with a quick nod and entered the fire vehicle.**

**This information concerned the Captain. In light of everything that happened to Gage. His rants with the Chief and with the Feds had him concern that perhaps Gage had pulled something stupid at the hospital. **

**'Gage I hope you're okay?' **

**The squad and the engine exited the station followed by the chief's vehicle that turned the opposite direction towards Rampart General Hospital.**

**Back at Rampart…**

**Pete and Vince watched Johnny rise up slowly with the gun dangling by his side. Johnny turned the gun slightly upward to stare at the barrel. He turned his head to the body that lied still on the floor. He looked blankly at Gary then into Vince's eyes. Vince and Pete being seasoned officers knew that look and quickly fumbling for the handcuffs keys.**

"**Johnny, hold on there. It's over now. Gary's dead. Put the gun down." **

**As Vince pleaded, Pete managed to disengaged his cuffs from Gary's wrist and slowly approached Gage with his weapon in has hands.**

**Johnny made no movement and the now free Vince placed his gun into his holster and extended his hands towards Gage.**

"**Now Johnny, don't do anything more stupid. He's gone. He won't hurt you anymore. Justice had been served. Now give me the gun. Easy now."**

**Johnny contemplated to use the last bullet for himself. He lost everything. His family, his shift and perhaps his friends here at the hospital, his shift mates must hate him. Now that justice was served in the hallway, he can finally go home.**

**Dixie rose from behind the desk followed by Doctors Early and Morton. Dixie saw the aftermath and was amazed that no bullets had harmed no other than the man lying still on the floor. She observed the confrontation between the officers and Johnny. As well as the others in the hall. One by one, everyone rose up from the floor. **

**Dixie approached Johnny from behind slowly, cautiously and spoke softly to him. She was an army vet serving as a nurse in the M.A.S.H. unit. She had seen her share of post traumatic disorder. And what she sees in Johnny's is no difference in what she saw in the soldier's eyes. **

**She knows somehow this Gary had ties with Johnny from the past; she would use his name from the past that he seemed to respond to earlier. Obviously, the cops using Johnny's name was not working and she used a different approach. **

**She took that chance as the others stood by watching the scene before them.**

"**Mr. Firewalker, Do you remember me? It's Nurse McCall. Are you alright?"**

**Johnny turned slowly towards the voice, while the officers stood back to watch. All the adrenaline rushed quickly out of his body. He has no strength left to raise the gun. As he felt depleted of this war inside of him, relinquished onto his enemy, the Firewalker had left and the Johnny that Dixie knows and loves had come back to her. **

**She saw the glisten in Johnny's eyes and the sweat dripping from the pores on his face, she knew he was back. Johnny raised his gun slightly towards himself and panting in rhythm with his heart beat.**

"**Yes Dix. It is a good day to die." **

**Before the trigger was squeezed, Johnny collapsed onto the floor.**

**Officers Vince and Pete rolled Johnny onto his belly and slapped handcuffs onto Johnny's wrists.**

**While Doctor Early and Dixie rushed over to Johnny's side and tried to reason with the officers to release him and give treatment to this traumatized and injured man.**

**Doctor Morton rushed to his dead patient and ordered the orderlies from exam room four to place Gary on the gurney, with further instructions to take him straight to the morgue. **

**Nurse Dana emerged from exam room four and stood behind Doctor Morton sobbing, while clutching Gary's personal effects. Doctor Morton turned and saw the clutched bag, snatched it from Nurse Dana and placed it on the body of Gary.**

"**Get him out of here now before the press gets here. And don't say a word what just happened here to nobody. I'm sure Doctor Bracket will hold a briefing with the staff as soon things is cleared."**

**The orderlies acknowledged Morton and rushed the body to the morgue.**

**Doctor Morton turned to Nurse Dana and held her in his arms as she sobbed onto his shoulder.**

"**Dana I know this is frightening to you. This scared the hell out of me, too."**

**He reached into his pocket and handed her his handkerchief. She accepted this offer and dried her tears. Doctor Morton calmed her enough to escort into the hallway.**

"**Come on Dana; let's get to the nurses' lounge and away from here."**

**Dana responded with a nod and they both walked past Johnny who was now handcuff free and lying on his back. Dana trembled once again in Morton's arm and entered the lounge.**

**Doctor Bracket ordered the Federal agents and the lawyer into his office immediately following Johnny's collapse. He'll follow up later what took place during his absence.**

"**Gentlemen, before we get started I want the two police officers and Johnny's representative present so we can get to the bottom of this." **

**Agent Lewis volunteered to retrieve the two officers's from Johnny's side and left the office.**

**Meanwhile Agent Clark and the lawyer took their respective seats while Doctor Bracket spoke on the phone with the fire department.**

"**Yes I'll hold."**

**Doctor Brackett told the gentlemen, "I was informed that Chief McConnickey was on his way here and they'll check his e.t.a.**

**The two gentlemen nodded and sat in their seats quietly.**

**Hospital Emergency hallway...**

**Agent Lewis approached the scene in the hallway. **

**Dixie tried to convince the officers to release Johnny into their care.**

"**Vince I know you have a job to do but Johnny's unconscious. He can't hurt anyone. Please let us treat him and we'll let you know as soon as he does awaken, you can talk with him."**

"**Dixie, he could have killed me or my partner Pete. Just get him into the treatment room and I'll call my commanding officer to see what I can do."**

"**Vince, at least free one hand so I can start an I.V. in his arm."**

**Vince looked over to Pete and saw him nod. Pete removed the handcuff from Johnny's left wrist. The orderlies hoisted Johnny onto the gurney and Vince locked the other end to the side bar of the cot. Doctor Early ordered for the orderlies to move Johnny to exam room two.**

**Vince Grabbed Pete by the shoulder and stared him into his eyes.**

"**Don't leave his sight. If he happens to come to, take down every word that comes out of that idiot's mouth. Got it? I'm going to call headquarters and see what they want us to next."**

"**I don't know what the Feds want with him but he's not going anywhere until we're through with him. Nobody shoots at us and walks away. I'll see to that. I've got it, Vince."**

"**And I'm telling you both to remove the handcuffs off this gentleman immediately."**

**Agent Lewis stood his ground holding up the gurney to exam room two.**

**Vince did an about face towards Lewis.**

"**We are not removing those cuffs. We were shot at by this man and he's is not about to walk away from this."**

"**From what I saw that your prisoner struggled with you both, managed to retrieve your gun from your holster and managed to get the first shot at Johnny. From my perspective, Johnny returned the shots for he was in fear of his life and yours as well."**

"**But I told him to stop but he continued firing the gun."**

"**Only because he knows Gary too well, as in the past Gary received multiple gun wounds and his body gave him super strength to kill his enemy and survive his wounds."**

**Pete wondered how well Johnny knows this man. He'll get his later.**

**Vince knew that Johnny acted in self defense. But continuing to shoot the perpetrator did not bode well with him. He reluctantly ordered Pete to remove the cuffs. And Johnny was ushered quickly to the exam room along with Doctor Bracket and Nurse Dixie.**

"**By the way Vince, Doctor Bracket wants to see you and Pete in his office immediately."**

**Agent Lewis grabbed Vince's arm, "Give me Gage's gun."**

"**Not until I've called my commanding officer, Agent Lewis. And I'm sure he wants to be present during our meeting."**

"**That's your choice Vince, but I'm sure your commanding officer will see it our way."**

**Vince gave the gun to Agent Lewis. ****The men departed and Agent Lewis headed to treatment room two.**

"**Dixie let's get I.V. fluid in him. Draw some blood to check for infection. He's running a slight fever."**

**Dixie did as she was told and sent it up to the lab.**

**Johnny's jacket and shirt were removed when Agent Lewis entered the room. Nurse Dixie allowed Nurse Anne take vital signs as she drew blood. Once she completed, Dixie exit with the blood sample.**

**Concerned, Agent lewis asked, **"**How's he's doing Doc?"**

**Nurse Anne was rechecking Johnny's vital signs as Doctor Early probing Johnny's gun shot wound to the shoulder.**

"**I say he has an excellent chance of recovery. The shoulder is only a flesh wound."**

"**But I swore he was hit twice Doc."**

"**Yes he was. Come here."**

**Doctor Early lifted Johnny's coat off the counter and showed Agent Lewis the sleeve. It had a bullet hole with the bullet still lodged in the elbow of the sleeve.**

"**I say he's one lucky man."**

**Agent Lewis didn't know what to say but only to nod in acknowledgment.**

"**So Doctor Early why is he still out of it? Shouldn't he be awake by now?"**

"**What ever trauma Johnny had experienced had exhausted him beyond his body can handle. He's more resting than unconscious."**

**Nurse Anne interrupted the conversation, "Doctor Early, he's waking up."**

**Doctor Early stepped over to Johnny's eyes of vision.**

"**Johnny? How you're feeling right now?"**

**Johnny slowly opened his eyes and answered in a scratchy voice, "Um, I feel like I was trampled by a herd of horses."**

"**Most likely I say a herd of bullets, Johnny."**

**As Johnny was becoming more coherent, he remembered the chain of events that took place earlier. He recalled the possibility of his cousin Lisa might be dead. He was becoming more agitated at this point.**

"**Johnny? What's wrong? Do you hurt anywhere else?"**

**Johnny struggled to sit up and asked for Lisa.**

**Nurse Anne took another set of vitals, "Doctor, his blood pressure is rising."**

"**Johnny you need to calm down. Who is Lisa?"**

**Agent Lewis filled Doctor Early with this info. Johnny did not know that Lisa died at the scene of the accident officially. Doctor Early tried to comfort Johnny the best way that he can.**

**Doctor Early ordered Nurse Anne a sedative to be injected into Johnny's I.V. fluid.**

"**Johnny, listen to me," As he braced his hands gently on to his shoulder. "I'll try to find out any information on your cousin. But you must calm down and trust me, Johnny."**

**Trust, is the only word he heard. How can he trust anyone at this point but only to himself? **

"**Doc, please find her for me. She's all I've got to the truth. Please Doc help me."**

**As Doctor Early watched Johnny drift to a semi conscious stupor, he ordered Nurse Anne to stay by his side and monitor his vitals.**

**Doctor Early and Agent Lewis stepped outside to the hallway when they were met by the two officers, the police department's Internal Affairs officer, Charles Hampton and fire department, Chief McConnikey.**

"**Doctor Early I'll keep you reprised of this outcome as soon as possible. In the mean time take good care of Gage for me."**

**Agent Lewis turned to the remaining group, "Gentlemen would you follow me?"**

**Doctor Early returned to the exam room as the others walked towards Doctor Bracket's office.**

**Back at the traffic scene….**

**Captain Stanley stood by the fire rig removing his helmet and gloves. He raised his right hand to remove the sweat off his brows. He turned to his right and saw Stoker with clipboard in hand, recording the readings off the dials from the side of the truck. Then he looked left where Marco and Chet had finished reeling in the hoses onto the truck. Then he turned his head forward and saw DeSoto and Dwyer gathering their equipments as they made small talk with the victim.**

**Captain Stanley was relieved that this was a minor accident; he opened the driver side door of the fire truck and tossed his helmet over to the front passenger seat. **

**Once he slammed the driver's door, he proceeded to walk towards the paramedics. As he approached, the accident victim dispersed to their respective vehicle, Desoto grabbed the AMA papers and placed them into the drug box.**

"**Well, gentlemen, will they live?"**

**Roy clipped the drug box shut and turned his head to look to the captain, "Yeah Cap. They'll survive. Only a minor scratch perhaps some bruising nothing serious."**

**Dwyer picked up the rest of the equipment and stood up before the Captain. He nodded his head in the directions of the two police officers that was at the scene, "They're giving their statements to Malloy and Reed now. So I say that our work is done."**

**Captain Stanley looked down at his watch and mentally noted; five minutes arrival time, forty minutes on scene, ten minutes clean up time, it's been nearly an hour since he last spoke to Chief McConickey. **

"**Gentlemen, once you get your gears into the squad, meet me at the rig ASAP."**

**In unison, "Yes cap." And the two men proceeded towards the squad.**

**Captain Stanley walked towards Stoker, Marco and Chet, "Is everything in order?"**

**Marco replied, "Yeah, cap." Stoker and Chet nodded in agreement.**

"**Good, I need to talk to all of you."**

**Desoto and Dwyer heard the tail end of Cap's conversation, "About what, Cap? What's the urgency?"**

"**Gentlemen, before we responded to this call, Chief McConnickey received a phone call."**

**Mike spoke up, "Yeah, I took the call."**

"**Well, gentlemen, the chief stopped me briefly and said when we are through here; we are to head to Rampart to meet him there."**

**In unison, the men expressed the concerns and Captain Stanley tried to diffuse in gesture, he raised he hands, "please settle down. I'm just as much in the dark as you are."**

**Roy spoke up, "Cap, did he say this has to do with Johnny"**

"**Roy, please, I don't know anymore than what I told you. Let's head up to the hospital and we'll get our answer then. Okay gentlemen? And remember this, expect the worse and hope for the best."**

**At that moment, the radio went off in engine 51. **

**"Station 51 to engine 51 do you read me?" Captain Stanley and the crew immediately stared at the rig. And once more, "Station 51 to engine 51 do you read me?"**

**Captain Stanley recognized the voice as Captain Williams of B-shift on the radio. He trotted to the passenger side, swung open the door and retrieved the mic from the dash. **

"**Engine 51 to Station 51 I read you."**

"**Engine 51, Chief McConnickey request your return to the station 51, Copy?"**

"**Copy station 51, we're on our way."**

"**10-4 engine 51."**

"**10-4 station 51"**

**Captain Stanley paused for a few second. He depressed the button on the mic and spoke.**

"**Engine 51 to L.A. County do you copy?"**

"**L.A. County to engine 51 we copy."**

"**L.A. County, Engine 51 and squad 51 returning to station, available, time 10:38."**

"**10-4 station 51, available, 10:38."**

"**10-4," Cap returned the mic to the radio and stepped outside of the engine.**

"**Gentlemen, let's get going." The men drove back in silence as they contemplated the latest outcome.**

**When the trucks we're backing into the station, Captain Stanley raised the mic from the radio.**

"**Station 51 to L.A. County, show us back in quarters, time 10:48."**

"**10-4 station 51."**

**When they the men exited their vehicles, Captain Stanley spoke to his crew.**

"**Gentlemen, until we know more, business as usual. Marco, Chet, let's get that hose dried. Roy, Dwyer, after you fill in your log book, I want you tend to Mike's wound and fill out the incident report."**

**Mike's lip started to show some bruising.**

"**Mike, get an ice pack on it until Roy can check you out. Alright gentlemen disperse."**

**Captain Stanley turned to Captain Williams and they both entered the office to talk privately behind closed door.**

**In the Kitchen...**

**Mike entered to kithcen and noticed the B-shift crew standing around the table studying a map.**

**"Hey guys, what's up?"**

**The men turned to see who the speaker was, and Paramedic Wheeler for B-shift spoke first.**

**"Hey Mike. There's a small brush fire burning in the San Berdino Valley. Station 10 and 8's covering it at the moment. Chief House placed all off duty personnel on-call until further notice."**

**Mike reached for the ice cube tray and dumped a few into a dish cloth on the counter. He left a few cubes in the tray and placed them back into the freezer. As he grabbed the wrapped ice cubes, he pressed it gently to his cheek. He turned to address Wheeler.**

**"If you guys are on-call, why are you here."**

**"That's what we like to know."**

**The others agreed with their sentiments.**

**Wheeler hushed the men. **

**"Mike, all we know that Chief House requested us specificly to come in uniform to the station and wait for his arrival.**

**"What!!" Mike threw his ice towel into the sink. "He's coming here now?"**

**"Calm down Mike. Maybe he wants to use this station as a central command post. If we don't get this rain anytime soon, we know how this brush fires can flare up anytime anywhere. We need to come up with a game plan for the citizens evacuation."**

**Mike knew he was right. He was feeling out of sort because of an earlier incident. He walked over to the group of men working out a game plan before the Chief's arrival.**

**"Okay let's see the map"**

**Wheeler made room for Mike at the table when he asked, "What the heck happened to your face?"**

**Mike ignored him and slappped his hand away as he proceeded to look over the map sprawled across the table to concentrate on the what if's.**

**Captain's Office....**

**Captain Stanley sat in the visitor chair while Captain Willliam took his seat behind the desk.**

**"Hank, this is the situation here. There is a brush fire burning in the San Berdino Valley and Chief House is seeing to it. He is going to make station 51 the command center. He also requested my crew to come in full dress."**

**Chief William continued, "Also, Chief McConickey calleded here, wanting to know the status of your run. Once he was informed, he requested me to direct you to the station, once you were cleared. Do you have any knowledge what's going on?"**

**Hank did not want to reveal the severity of the earlier incident.**

**"Chris, all I know is Chief McConnickey wanted to speak with Gage. And then we were station down. The next thing we knew, we are responding to a call. Now I am here with you, hoping you can shed light on what's going on." **

**"Well, once you're settled in, he wants you to call the hospital. Using Doctor Brackett's direct line, that's where he will be waiting for your call."**

**Captain William stood up to exit the room.**

**"I'll leave you to your privacy so you can make the call. The number is by the phone."**

**Captain Stanley exhaled the air he did not realized he was holding. He stood up and shook Williams hands in thanks.**

**"Thanks, Bill, we'll get the men together after my phone call and have a debriefing"**

**Captain Stanley dialed the number, "Doc, is Chief McConnickey there?"**

**Doctor Brackett's office...**

**Federal Agents Lewis and Clark, Chief McConnickey of the fire department, Officers Pete Davis , Vince Howard and Internal Affairs officer, Charles Hampton of the LA police department, including Doctor Bracket was debriefed. **

**From the beginning of Johnny's life, to the lastest outcome that occurred thus far in the hospital.**

**In mid conversation, the were interupted by the ringing of the phone. Doctor Brackett picked it up.**

**"Brackett. Yes he's here. Hold on. Chief McConnickey it's for you."**

**McConnickey excused himself from the group and retrieved the phone from Brackett.**

**"McConnickey. Yes, Captain Stanley. I have B-shift covering your shift. Chief House should be there soon. There has been a new development here and I need you and your crew here as soon as you can. I will give updates upon your arrival. We'll be in a meeting with Doctor Bracket. Check in with the admittance desk. They are to notify Doctor Bracket of you arrival. Thanks, Hank."**

**McConnickey replaced the receiver onto the base, the group had agreed in the interest of Johnny, that this conversation and the incident be kept under lock and key.**

**Agents Lewis and Clark will deal with the media. **

**Doctor Bracket sends out an emergecy memo to all employees of the hospital not to speak to anybody, including the press, about the shooting incident. Or there will be no employment the next day.**

**The police department and fire department agrees with Doctor Bracket and will send a similar memo in their departments, also.**

**Pete and Vince were ready to throw the book at Gage. But, after getting full details about Gage, they understood the circumstances. They both left the office to find Gage and tell him as much.**

**Agents Lewis and Clark went to an empty lounge to review the evidence they received earlier from Gage's locker.**

**McConnickey and Doctor Bracket was alone in the office. There was silence in the room while each of them absorbed the outcome. **

**McConnickey broke the silence.**

**"Doctor Bracket, you okay?"**

**Doctor Bracket exhaled a breath he didn't realized he held.**

**"Better than Johnny."**

**"Doc, can I ask you about another patient related to Gage?"**

**"Chief, you know that's priviledge information."**

**"Yes, Doc, but Gage and I are concerned with Lisa Red Feather. We know she was brought here and Gary's last words was she is dead. Can you confirm this information? Is she reallly dead as Gage and I fear."**

**In light of the information that the federal agents has given them, he knew Johnny would not mind if I divulge this information to the chief.**

**"Yes Chief, she's alive and well."**

**Chief McConnickey was filled with mixed emotion. 'But wasn't she in the car during the chase? There was a female died at the scene'.**

**Doctor Bracket read the emotions on the Chief's face and spoke up.**

**"Chief she was not in the vehicle during the chase. It was another female. And yes, she was also native american."**

**Chief McConnickey stood up, "Where is she? Can I see her?"**

**Doctor Bracket stood up and raised his arms in a calming matter, "Please sit down and let me explain."**

**Chief McConnickey had a moment of dejavu, between him and Gage in Captain Stanley's office earlier. At that moment he understood what Gage's emotions was like and did not like this feeling. He'd took a deep breath and sat back down. He'd waited for Doctor Bracket to continue.**

**"The Federal Agents knows of her wereabouts. I am bound to confidentiality not release such information. But I can tell you this much, she is not hurt and no longer in danger at the moment."**

**Chief McConnickey stood up and shook Doctor Bracket's hand.**

**"Thank you Doctor Bracket, you don't know how much this means to me."**

**"In light of everything that occurred today, I don't see why we can't deliver the news to Johnny."**

**"I agree. Let's find Gage."**

**Doctor Bracket made a quick call the the E.R. and was updated with Johnny's condition. After hanging up, he's relayed the information to the Chief.**

**The Chief knows physically that Gage is fine. But his emotional state he has concerns with. **

**That's why he wanted Johnny's crew, who are the closest to him, to be here to support Gage. **

**Not only as a brother in the department, but also as a friend.**

**The Chief followed Brackett from the office. **

**"Thanks Doc, I do appreciate everything you are doing here."**

**"No thanks needed. Johnny may not noticed, but we have become very fond of him. And we are concerned of his welfare."**

**Just then Doctor Bracket's phone rang.**

**"Yes Captain, Chief McConnickey is here. Just a moment."**

**"Chief, It's Captain Stanley."**

**Chief took the the call, "McConnickey speaking,...."**

**Station 51 Day room...**

**Captain Stanley entered the day room when it happened. A brilliant streak of light lit up the room, followed by a reverberated rumble that shook the brick building.**

**The men in the room then jumped out of their skin from the unexpected. At the same time cheered when they heard the down pour of rain.**

**Desoto was carrying the first aide kit rightbehind Dwyer. They entered the kitchen when the lightening srtuck. They did not notice that the Cap was strolling behind them. Until they heard someone shouted.**

**"What on earth?"**

**Mike rolled up the map from the table and anounced, "We won't need this" as he waved it in the air.**

**Captain Williams entered the kitchen and gave orders to his B-shift crew.**

**"Gentlemen, let's clean this up and get into line formation. The threat of fire maybe over, but this rain can also turn ugly. Let's get moving."**

**They complied.**

**Captain Stanley checked on Mike Stoker progress of his injury.**

**"Mike, how you're feeling, pal?**

**"Sore, But I'll Be okay."**

**"Roy? How is he?"**

**"Cap, he's fine. Once the swelling goes down, he should have no problems."**

**"Well that's good to hear."**

**Just then the rest of A-shift came in their civies to get updates.**

**Chet spoke up, "Cap, did you hear from the Chief?"**

**"Yes Chet. I've just got off the phone with him."**

**He turned to the rest of the men.**

**"There was a shooting at the hospital and will give us full details upon our arrival."**

**Dwyer, Desoto and Stoker did not hesitated, and ran to their vehicles in the rain. **

******The others followed suit, leaving B-shift behind, as they drove **to Rampart General Hospital.

**Dixie in the lab...**

**Dixie delivered the blood sample to the lab. When she exited the room, she made a detour to the morgue.**

**She entered the morgue, seeking out the body that caused havoc in this hospital, not too long ago.**

**She found him. She glanced down at the body of Gary. **

**She wondered what made this guy tick. Why does this guy hate Johnny so much? **

**Dixie saw a nurse in a corner dressed in scrubs taking notes in the chart. ****She turned to the nurse and asked. **

**"How soon will the autopsy be performed?"**

**The nurse was nervous and dropped her clip board. Upon retrieving it, her face mask fell slightly.**

**"I don't know."**

**"You don't work here, do you?"**

**The nurse stood up and turned towards Dixie.**

**"What do you need?"**

**"My name is Nurse Dixie McCall and I help run this hospital . I don't reconize you. I need to know who you are and why you are here?"**

**"Dixie? You're one of Johnny's friend, aren't you?"**

**"If you are referring to Gage, yes I am"**

**She removed the surgical cap and the mask.**

**"He'd told me about about you. I am his cousin, Lisa. Lisa Red Feather."**

**Dixie was in shocked. This is the woman that Johnny believed to be dead. Is she telling me the truth or she's behind the scheme with this character lying on this cot.**

**"How do I know you are who you claim you are?"**

**Lisa pulled out a photo of her and Randy. It was the last picture of them taken together before Randy left for the Fire Academy.**

**Dixie took the photo in her hand and studied the picture. The likeness was uncanny. This is Johnny. She flipped the picture over and there was writing on the back:**

**_'To my favorite cousin Lisa, _**

**_Thank you for all you have done for me. _**

**_I'll keep my promise to Joseph. _**

**_I will always be there for you._**

**_Love,_**

**_Randy'_**

**Sorry readers there's more to come with the conclusion very soon.....**


	2. Chapter 2

**Looking for the Light**

**By GentleSpirit**

**The conclusion**

**In the lounge…**

**Agent Lewis and Clark reviewed their evidence and they have concluded that with this information, the list of names Johnny retrieved will end the drug lord ring.**

**Agent Clark placed the gun Johnny used, in an envelope, to send to ballistic. If indeed this is the gun used to kill Red Feather, Johnny will be in the clear of all charges. Claiming self defense and protecting the officers who were trapped with Gary handcuffed to them.**

**Agent Lewis finished his report and spoke.**

"**Let's find Lisa and reunite her with her cousin. How's Johnny doing?"**

"**Last I saw, he was in the exam room. Doctor Early reported that his shoulder was grazed and not penetrated. The second shot never broke skin and retrieved the bullet from the elbow of Johnny's jacket."**

"**Damn Clark, he has good instinct. He would have made one hell of a cop."**

"**Don't forget his uncle is a tribal police. It must run in the family."**

**Both men stood up preparing to leave, "Clark you've got the bullets used on Johnny?"**

**He patted his shirt pocket, "Yeah, right here."**

"**Good. The LA police department will need those for their officer's gun."**

"**Well, those cops have nothing to worry about. When Internal Affairs get through reading our reports, Pete and Vince will end up with commodations."**

"**Well Clark, they should be damn grateful that Johnny is a master marksman. If it was anyone else, the outcome could have been a lot worse for those cops."**

"**I agree Lewis. Let's go get Lisa and give her the news about Gary. Then we'll take her to Johnny."**

**The two men exited the lounge in search for Lisa.**

**In the morgue…**

**After Dixie read the inscription, she handed the photo back to Lisa.**

"**Johnny is here. He was notified that you were brought to this hospital. But no one on my staff has any report of you being treated. Did you come in as an alias?"**

**Lisa was stunned to hear this news.**

"**No. What I know is Johnny was kept under protective custody on his ranch. I was with Gary few miles up in the mountain in the cabin. His girlfriend, Blue Skye, noticed cop cars coming up the dirt road. She told Gary and he decided to beat the cops at their game. He grabbed me a dragged me into the pick up. He told Blue Skye to grab the guns and follow suit. I struggled with Gary to let me go but to no avail. Blue Skye got jealous and she pushed me down into the ravine. That's when agent Hampton found me and brought me to this hospital."**

**Dixie is beginning to get a clearer picture of what erupted in the emergency room.**

"**How did you get in without us knowing?"**

"**Agent Clark notified Doctor Bracket and said to meet me at the garage entrance of the hospital. Which Doctor Bracket did and brought me to the lab. He treated my wounds, which were minor scratches from the fall."**

"**Were you down here the whole time alone?"**

**Lisa stared at the photo once more before tucking it into her pocket.**

"**No. Agent Hampton stayed with me until we heard gunshots above us. He was concerned and hid me in this room. I found some scrubs to hide my identity. A short time later I heard a gurney being wheeled towards this room. So I took cover until they left."**

**Dixie wondered if Lisa was aware of who is lying on the cot a few feet behind her.**

"**When you came in, it was too late for me to hide. So I concealed my face and grabbed the chart off the counter, hoping you would not care why I'm in this room."**

**Dixie considered the trauma this woman went through earlier; it's amazing she can still think on her feet.**

"**And it didn't work. But be grateful it was me who found you and not him."**

**Lisa followed Dixie to the cot. She stared at the face, which for years traumatized the Firewalker's family.**

**Dixie watched Lisa as she stepped closer to the cot. She stared at Gary for a moment then asked Dixie, "How did this happen?"**

"**Remember the gunshots you've heard? That's when Gary was shot."**

**Lisa spoke to Gary in her native tongue. Dixie had no idea what was said except at the end she heard list of names. The names must be special as Dixie watched the tears streamed down Lisa's cheeks. When she finished, she spat onto Gary's face. She dried her tears when she realized something.**

"**Dixie where's Johnny. Was he involved with the shooting? I need to see him."**

**She'd tried to push through Dixie. But Dixie stopped Lisa from leaving.**

"**Lisa, wait! I've just went through this with Johnny not too long ago. He's fine. He's being treated for minor gunshot wounds. He was running a fever and we took blood sample to check for infections. That's why I'm here. You are truly Johnny's cousin." **

"**Johnny killed Gary?"**

"**Yes. He believed that Gary had killed you in a car chase."**

"**No. That was Blue Skye in the car. I have to go find Johnny now."**

"**Come on. I'll take you to him. He was pretty adamant about finding you before we could treat him. Doctor Early gave him a sedative to let him rest. This way it gave us time to figure out who you are and where you were, to give the answer that Johnny needed."**

"**Thank you Dixie. You must be some special lady to put up with a couple of stubborn 'Firewalkers'."**

"**So I have been told by a special guy."**

**Dixie and Lisa spoke no further as they ventured up to the emergency room.**

**Main hall of the emergency room…**

**Doctors Bracket and Early was in the hall, filling Chief McConnickey on Gage's condition. The Chief was relieved to hear the good news. So now he can fill in the A-shift crew upon their arrival.**

**Agents Lewis and Clark caught up with the group and also inquired about Gage.**

"**Well gentlemen, just as I said to Bracket and Chief, he's fighting the sedative. I don't think it will take effect until this mystery girl is found."**

"**We can help you with that, Doctor. Clark and I are on our way to get her."**

**Doctor Early couldn't believe it had taken the agents this long to produce her. This could have helped Johnny tremendously. Before he could voice his opinion, there was a ruckus inside the exam room.**

**Exam room….**

**Johnny lay on the cot in a twilight sleep. Visions of his past crept up like a vengeance. The noise, the explosion, the gunshots caused Johnny to jerk upright. **

**Nurse Anne was at his side instantly.**

"**Gage, you must lie down. You're at Rampart hospital. Do you know where you're at?"**

**Johnny remembered everything. And he thought the last question the nurse asked was stupid. 'Of course I know where I'm at. You've just told me.'**

"**Yes. Where's my shirt?" As he tried to get down to find his belongings, he stumbled slightly from the effect of the sedative.**

"**Mr. Gage, lie back down before you hurt yourself."**

**Johnny spotted his jacket and retrieved it from the counter.**

"**Not until I find Lisa."**

**He proceeded to put his jacket on as he walked towards the door. Nurse Anne blocked his way.**

"**Mr. Gage we have the staff looking for her now. As soon as we find her, we'll bring her to you. Please lie back down."**

**Johnny moved her out of his way and exited the exam room. He ran into a group of men standing outside the door.**

**Doctor Early grabbed Johnny, while Nurse Anne stood behind him. **

"**Johnny, you're not steady on your feet. Let the nurse help you back inside."**

**Johnny shrugged his arm loose from the doctor's grip.**

"**Did you find her?"**

**The Chief stepped forward, "Yes Johnny, the agents here is going to get her. She's alive."**

**The drugs are finally taking effect and the room seems to be spinning. He was not sure if he heard right.**

"**Alive?"**

"**Yes Johnny. Why don't you have the doctor take another look at you and we'll bring Lisa up. Okay?"**

**When Johnny was ready to comply, Agent Hampton joined the group.**

"**Agent Lewis, is everything alright?"**

"**Yes. Is Lisa still at the location?"**

"**No. When the shooting started, I've moved her to the morgue."**

**Johnny in a stupor understood a few words in the conversation.**

"**Lisa, Morgue, she's dead."**

**The group heard Johnny and tried to reason with him. Johnny went into Firewalker warrior mode and fled the group towards the morgue.**

**Agent Lewis screamed to Hampton.**

"**You idiot, he thinks she's dead."**

**The three agents gave chase.**

**Admittance desk…**

**Captain Stanley and the other crew entered the hospital shortly after Johnny's outburst. Captain Stanley approached Nurse Sally at the desk and acquired about Johnny.**

"**I'm sorry there is no one by that name admitted to this hospital."**

"**What? Check again. We were told that he's in this hospital an hour ago."**

**Nurse Sally is having a dejavu moment and feels another headache about to surface.**

"**I've checked twice. Perhaps you have the hospital confused with another?"**

**Chet stepped in, "Come on lady, don't you know how to read? Do I need to spell his name for you?"**

**While all this is going on, the gentlemen in the hallway were chuckling at their antics. They knew everything was going to end on a happy note. Nurse McCall came up behind the gentlemen and acquired about their chuckling.**

"**Chief, Kel, Early, what's so funny."**

**The Chief pointed towards the admittance desk, where his men were arguing with the poor nurse.**

"**Kel, didn't she get the memo?"**

"**Well Dixie, in light of everything that happened, she may not get it till tomorrow."**

"**And you gentlemen find this amusing at my nurse's expense?"**

"**I'm sorry Miss McCall; do you want me to settle my men down?"**

"**No Chief. This is my hospital and they're going to learn the hard way. If they don't follow the rules nor respect my nurses, I'll personally throw their butts out of my hospital."**

**Doctor Bracket in shock, "Your hospital? Since when this became "your" hospital?"**

"**Since you've hired me, it was us nurses running this hospital to make you doctors look good. And if either of you want to snicker at this comment, I'll have your butt kicked, too. Especially you Kel," she winked, "tonight."**

**Dixie walked towards the admittance desk.**

**Doctor Bracket started to snicker and Doctor Early was curious.**

"**Kel, what's up? If she heard you, she'll kick your…"**

"**I know, we have a date tonight."**

**All three men chuckled when Doctor Morton approached the group.**

"**Hey guys, what's going on?"**

**Doctor Bracket sees Morton in scrubs, "Where have you been?"**

"**Gage splattered his coffee all over me. When all was clear from the earlier incident, I took the opportunity to shower and change."**

**The Chief took this moment to excuse himself from the group, to join his men with Nurse McCall.**

**Doctor Early slapped Morton on the back and offered, "How about I treat you to coffee?"**

"**No thanks. Thanks to Gage I'd had my fill." And he retreated to the chart rack.**

**Admittance desk…**

**As Dixie approached the desk, the group of men surrounded Nurse Sally. **

"**Whoa, whoa, gentlemen please. I don't care who you are, if you keep disrupting this hospital, I will physically throw each and every one of you out! Then you'll never get the answers you are seeking. Got it!?"**

**The men look like they were caught in the cookie jar. How pathetic. Then Roy stepped up front and spoke to the nurse.**

"**Dixie, we were told that there was a shooting here and somehow Johnny's involved. Is Doctor Bracket's here?"**

"**Hold on Roy, let me speak to my nurse first."**

**Chet intervened. He grabbed the chart from Nurse Sally and thrust it into Dixie's hands.**

**Dixie was furious. This is the second time the chart was forced upon her today.**

"**Oh you boys spend way too much time with Johnny. And as for you ****Mr. Kelly, one; ****I do not appreciate this. Two; Nurse Sally would not be here if she was not competent and three; your tirade is disrupting this hospital. And if this continues, I have no choice but to throw you out of this hospital. Understood?"**

**Chet nodded and apologized to Nurse Sally and took occupancy in the nearby chair.**

"**And for the rest of you boys, Nurse Sally would have sent you to me." **

**Dixie handed the chart back to Sally.**

"**I do apologize to you, Sally. A memo was supposed to be sent to you regarding this group. Apparently, it had not."**

"**Nurse McCall, with all do respect, I quit. I was not trained to sit behind this desk and take all this abuse."**

"**I know Sally I do agree with you. You have the skills of a nurse but not the experience of hospital socialism. In time you could develop it. You've got a good start here."**

**Doctor Bracket approached Sally.**

"**I agree. Perhaps you'd be happier in another department?"**

**Dixie added, "Or perhaps you can get acquainted with our Finest Fire Department, Station 51, whom works for our fine city. This here is Roy Desoto, Firefighter and paramedic. And this person here is Mike Dwyer, firefighter and paramedic on another shift. And the rest of the crew, needing our expertise from time to time, will be visiting us after battling a fire."**

**Sally understood where Dixie was going with this. Payback is a 'b' named Sally. And she'll stay at this desk long enough for these men earn her respect. Or she'll have to call the big guns named Dixie.**

"**You know, Doctor Bracket, this job is not so bad after all. I like to give this another chance."**

"**That's fine. If you ever change your mind, let me know. After today, you deserve the congressional medal of honor."**

**Sally blushed. She didn't realize until now; she is not only protecting the doctors and nurses, but also the patients and the hospital itself. It's a tall order and she hope to do Doctor Bracket proud. **

**Chief took this moment to gather his men in a small area and briefed them that the conversation will take place in a private setting.**

"**Doctor Bracket, is there somewhere we can go to do a debriefing?"**

"**Yes Chief. Right this way. Dixie we'll be in Lecture Room A. If anything urgent comes up, you know where to find me."**

"**Yes Kel, and good luck."**

**They both smiled and Bracket escorted the group.**

**Lecture room A…**

**Doctor Bracket sat on the desk while waiting for the men, from the fire department, takes their seats. Chief McConnickey joined Doctor Bracket.**

"**Gentlemen, thank you for your cooperation. I've asked the Chief to keep everything discretely until we can come together. Gentlemen, now the time is here."**

**Murmurs were heard throughout, and the chief hushed the crowd down.**

**Doctor Bracket continued.**

"**I've understand the Dwyer filled you in on the majority of Johnny's past. And the Chief here had filled in the empty hole. So, now I am here to tell you the rest, which took place at the hospital."**

**Doctor continued as he got the men's attention.**

"**Johnny arrived to the E.R. and faced Gary. When the Gary exited the exam room, Johnny turned on him. He pulled out a gun and began shooting at Gary. His nemesis died on the spot."**

**Everyone hung on every word.**

**Captain Stanley, being a spokesperson of the group spoke up.**

"**Is Gage okay?"**

"**Yes!"**

**There was a collective sigh in the room.**

**Chet was the first to respond.**

"**Where's Johnny now? Does he know about his cousin Lisa? Is she alive?"**

**The Chief chose this time to answer these questions.**

"**Chet, they are reunited as we speak. Johnny is beyond exhaustion and visitation is out of the question until we hear from Doctor Early."**

**Dwyer stood up and spoke.**

"**You can't stop me from seeing my best friend. I'll find him with or without your help."**

**Dwyer left as quickly as he could in search of Firewalker.**

**The others shared their sentiments and want to see Johnny also.**

**The Chief calmed the others down.**

"**Please, give Johnny the privacy he needs. He has gone through so much. When he's ready to receive company, I'll let you know."**

**Outraged, Captain Stanley stood up.**

"**Chief, Gage was insubordinate, struck my engineer and he disrespected you at the station. He came to this hospital, with weapons drawn and you want us to be to be all forgiving? I can not do this."**

"**Captain Stanley, I understand in light of everything, this can be forgiven."**

"**How?"**

**The Chief and Doctor Bracket waited till it was quiet in the room.**

**And then Doctor Bracket spoke.**

"**Gentlemen, try walking in Johnny's shoes. It's not easy. But he carried himself the best way he'd knew how. And now he is reunited with the past, and needs us to get him through the present. He needs us to help him to carry him into the future. Are you ready for the challenge gentlemen?"**

**Mike Stoker rubbed his cheek from an earlier incident. Before anyone can respond he stood up and hollered, 'Yes!'**

**The other firefighters followed suit and stood up in agreement. **

**The Chief knew they would back up one of their kind, but in this situation, it was anyone's call.**

"**Thank you gentlemen, you can wait in the doctor's lounge until further notice."**

**The firefighters stood up and exited the Lecture room without a word.**

"**Doctor Bracket, this went as smooth as I expected."**

"**Yes Chief, better than I thought,"**

"**Let's go check on Johnny's progress and send out good word."**

"**Yes chief, this is a good day for Johnny**

**Earlier in the morgue…**

**As Lisa and Dixie was walking up the long hallway leading to the emergency room, they heard men shouting and running footsteps heading towards them. Dixie pushed Lisa into an empty room, believing this nightmare is not over yet.**

"**Lisa stay here and I'll find out what's going on."**

"**No Dixie, it could be Gary's partners to see if he's really dead."**

"**Don't worry. I've worked in an Army Mash unit in Korea during the war. I've seen my share and was trained in situations like this. Don't come out unless I call you. Understood?"**

**Lisa looked into Dixie's eyes and briefly saw into her soul and found that she can be trusted. Is this what Randy saw? If Randy trusted her, then she must trusted also.**

"**Okay Dixie, be careful."**

**Dixie responded with a nod and entered the hallway.**

**Behind her was the morgue and up ahead was a shirtless man wearing a jacket running towards her. Behind the shirtless man were three suited men chasing behind this fellow. Dixie was on guard now, preparing to protect Lisa at any cost, for the sake of Johnny.**

**Suddenly, the shirtless man stumbled and hit the floor fast. The three suited men wasted no time to hold the shirtless man down.**

**As Dixie approached the group cautiously, she'd recognized the down man as Johnny. She wasn't sure who these guys were and thought they would do bodily harm to Johnny.**

"**Excuse me gentlemen, can I help you? Does this man need medical attention?"**

**Agent Hampton answered, "No miss, we've got it here."**

**Johnny laid on the floor, panting from exertion, feeling the effect of the sedative. He's trying to fight it. He needs to keep his adrenaline rush pumping through his body. He fought the agents on the floor to stay awake long enough, until he can get back on his feet. He need to find Lisa, before passing out.**

"**Who are you guys anyway?"**

**Agent Clark presented his badge and spoke. **

"**We're Federal Agents miss. I'm Clark, this here is Lewis and the idiot over there is Agent Hampton."**

"**Hey, I resent that."**

"**If you didn't tell Randy that Lisa was in the morgue, he wouldn't have bolted from the exam room, Idiot!"**

**Agent Lewis wasn't sure who this woman was and asked her to step aside.**

"**Miss could you go on your business, we've got things taken care of here."**

**Dixie had enough of this double standard and put these gentlemen in their place.**

"**Excuse me gentlemen, I am Nurse Dixie McCall, I am head nurse of the emergency room. This is my hospital you are traipsing through. I know this patient you are sitting on. So get your butt off of him before I kick yours."**

**Johnny recognized the voice and rasped, "Dixie?"**

**The men complied and Agent Lewis became the spokesperson.**

"**Nurse McCall, we were trying to get him the help he needs. Unfortunately, he's a lot stronger then we've anticipated. We were trying to tell him about his cousin, but he turned a deaf ear. We had to tackle him down to get him to listen to reason. I hope you understand?"**

**With all the misunderstanding that took place today, Dixie knew their explanation was plausible. **

**Johnny rolled over onto his knees. He stood up slowly, with sweat pouring down his face, dripping onto his bare chest. **

**Past Dixie's shoulder was a door, bearing the words, 'MORGUE'.**

**Johnny slowly walked towards the room. Dixie misinterpreted his movement. Thinking he was heading for the morgue, he'd stopped next to her and rested his right hand on Dixie's right shoulder. She looked to him and saw his demeanor changed. Johnny whispered near Dixie's ears, "Lisa."**

**Lisa sat back and heard the entire conversation. She recognized Agent Hampton voice. When she learned that it was her cousin being pursued, she bolted from her hidings and entered the hallway and stood a few feet behind Dixie. She saw Randy approached Dixie, and then stopped in his track. He whispered something to Dixie and moved past her.**

"**Randy?" **

**Lisa ran to Randy and embraced him in her arms.**

**The agents joined Dixie in the hall and observed this happy reunion.**

"**Lisa, you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?"**

**Lisa released her embraced and held Randy's face in her hands. She laughed a nervous laugh.**

"**Am I okay? Look at you. You're a mess. Let's get you back to the Doctor and get you looked at."**

**Randy was too exhausted to respond. Later they will talk. He took her hand and slowly walked back to the emergency room.**

**Dixie and the others watched the two walk past them. Agent Clerk was emotional. He turned to Dixie standing beside him with teary eyes.**

"**Here's to 'new life, a new beginning, for a new tomorrow', Nurse McCall."**

**Dixie had no words to share and nodded in agreement. She'd noticed something on the floor. She bent down to pick this item up. It was the photograph she'd was shown earlier with Lisa. Dixie studied the subjects in the picture for a moment longer, and then placed it into her pocket.**

**The group followed the couple to the emergency room. Once they entered the main floor, everyone dispersed.**

**Lisa and Johnny headed towards the exam room.**

**The agents said their good byes to Dixie and went out to the parking lot.**

**Dixie joined the Doctors in the hallway, in front of Johnny's exam room. Upon approaching, she heard them chuckling.**

**She placed her hands in her pockets and felt the photo in her hand. **

**She'd thought to herself, 'In light of everything that took place, she thought back to Johnny's earlier words'………."It is a good day to die."**

'**Yes Johnny. You had lived your life in the dark. You were looking for that light. Your past had died here today. Now it is time to begin living in the light. You are surrounded with friends who care about you and welcome you into their circle. I suppose this is a good day to die.'**

**The end**


End file.
